The Grimm Pages: Fire Upon the Lake
by MasterQuill7
Summary: This is the start of a new series, basically an HBO spin-off of OUAT, centered around Rumbelle after they return from Storybrooke. Rumplestiltskin and Belle continue to assist Prince Charming and Snow White in the quest for peace throughout the lands, facing new and deadly challenges along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Rumplestiltskin walked through enchanted forest, it was pitch black, a starless night. The old lantern in his hand squeaked happily, as it swayed back and forth, in time with his steps. He pulled a small water stained paper from his pocket, glancing at it and looking up again to make sure he was going the right way. In the distance, appeared a bright pinkish light. He quickly stuffed the map into his vest and grasped the hilt of his sword. Squinting, he moved carefully toward the unusual phenomena. Rumple moved closer and closer not sure of what it was, but showed no fear in his approach. Twigs snapped beneath his feet as he went, curiosity and excitement overwhelmed him. As he grew closer to the edge of the woods, he could here crunching and squishing sounds, sounds usually associated with feasting. Growls began to follow the sounds, and as he finally reached the edge all his questions were answered.

How could he not know where he was? He had arrived at the edge of Lake Nostos. The Lady of the Lake, the witch who inhabited the waters, it was her feeding time whenever some poor fool journeyed to the waters hoping to regain something. Only few can resist her temptations. Prince Charming, or King Charming thought he killed her, no he just wounded her, causing her to go into a deep hibernation. Now she has been causing a great deal of trouble lately. Rumple never took his eyes of the glowing witch. He slowly put his lantern down; she had not noticed him yet. He watched in disgust, as she tore meat from bones, the blood dripping from her mouth. This kill would've been easy if he had only noticed the rock in the dirt, which he kicked, and it rolled down and stopped at the lifeless carcass that seemed so delicious. Her head shot up and her hard red eyes fixated on him. Rumple watched her slowly stand; her fangs gleamed in the moon light, as she growled at him, the blood still dripping from her mouth. He gripped the hilt of his sword, ready to whip it from its sheath. Rumple took two steps back, as she slowly approached him.

"_Rumple,_" she said in her usual hellacious voice.

"_If I knew you were coming, I would have had my meal sooner._"

"_The King asked me to remove you from these lands. Go back to your lake,_" said Rumple sternly.

"_So rude. You used to have better manners, but I guess you lose them when you become one of the King's lapdogs. All you knights are the same, magic or no. I thought you were different. I always thought you were a gentlemen,_" she said with a pouty face.

"_Yes, and you used to not eat as much. It's starting to show,_" he added with a smirk.

Rumple smirk turned to a wide grin, as he watched the witch's expression suddenly change from playful to furious.

"_Enough. You have two choices, you either go back to the lake on your own, or I escort you there in pieces. I'd rather you take the first choice, I am getting married tomorrow and I'd prefer not to go home to my fiancé in blood soaked clothes. Which will it be?_" asked Rumple, pulling out his sword and pointing at the white witch.

"_You are always open to deals. Can't we work something out?_" asked the witch, her lip poking out in a pouty manner.

"_The time for pleasantries has long past. You killed one of the King's knights, that is a very serious offense. Maybe you should have been a bit quitter when eating your meals._"

The witch did not like her adversary's new attitude. In a flash she made a move to attack him, with equal speed, he spun to avoid her razor sharp claws, and in the same fluid motion, swung his sword, cutting her arm off. Blood spattered on his sleeve and vest. The witch howled in pain staggering back from him. She looked up at him, her eyes flame red, but Rumple had his sword held high, pointing it at her. She held her bleeding arm, growling, taking cautionary steps toward him.

"_Stop. Unless you want to lose something a bit more valuable next time, like your head, I suggest you crawl back to your lake,_" he said sternly.

The witch howled at the sky, and disappeared in a burst of light. Rumple sheathed his sword and turned his head around to make sure she wouldn't try another surprise attack. When he was satisfied that she had gone, he too disappeared in his usual cloud of purple smoke.

Rumple reappeared at the front gate of his dark castle. The Moon was unusually bright, illuminating the front garden, as he walked down the middle path, on his way to the front doors. He reached the gigantic double doors and waved his hand, which made them magically fly open. His maid, Veronica, was there to greet him.

"_Good evening, sir,_" she said warmly.

"_Evening. How is everything for tomorrow?_" he asked, taking his favorite cloak off and handing it to her.

"_Perfect, my lord,_" she said smiling.

"_Good,_" said Rumple, as he turned to leave for the library.

"_The Lady is waiting for you upstairs, my Lord. She seemed anxious for your return._"

"_Alright. Thank you. Goodnight Veronica._"

"_Goodnight my Lord,_" she said, as she whisked herself around the corner.

Rumple climbed the marble staircase, anxious to see his true love. His steps echoed throughout the long hallway, passing his favorite collectibles as he went. The end of the hallway could not come soon enough, as he finally reached large double doors that led to his bedroom. It was warm in the master bedroom. The fire cackled in the corner, all the while illuminating the room with a bright orange glow. Belle, his love, was fast asleep in bed, curling up under their favorite wolf skin blanket. Rumple smirked and began to undress. He hung his belt, with his sword still attached, on the hook in the far corner. He unlaced his brown leather vest and dark silk shirt, tossed them both on the chair next to the fireplace. He flung his boots off, and slid his matching brown leather pants down, which joined the pile of clothes on the chair. Now completely naked, he slipped into bed next to his fiancée. Rumple scooted closer to her, careful not to wake her up, and gently caressed her shoulder. She stirred a little, rotating her shoulder away from him at first, and then bringing it closer. He smiled and kissed it again, pressing himself firmly against her back. Belle smirked in her sleep, feeling her love's familiar kisses; she turned over and brought his head down to kiss him firmly and passionately. She grasped his long soft hair firmly, as she embraced the heat of his kiss. He was on top of her now, grasping her shoulders, as their mouths moved together in perfect unison, generating the perfect kissed. After a few firm kisses, Rumple lifted his head to stare into her beautiful crystal blue eyes.

"_mmmmmmmmmmmmm…Welcome home,_" she said, smiling a sensual smile.

"_Thank you, darling_"

"_How did it go? With the witch._"

"_As expected…She didn't go easily._"

"_She didn't hurt you, did she?_" Belle asked, running her hands over him, checking for possible injuries.

"_No, No. I'm fine, my love. I clipped her pretty good though,_" he said with a mischievous smile.

"_How bad?_" she asked, arching her eyebrow.

"_I cut off her arm._"

"_You didn't kill her?_"

"_No. It would take a lot more than that to kill her. She'll probably just sink into the nearest lake and heal._"

"_What if she returns?_"

"_Then I will have to kill her. I only give warnings once._"

Belle just looked at him, listening to his cold words, she never liked it when he talked of killing someone, but if it was one thing she learned in this battle for peace, was not everyone can be saved.

"_Let's talk about something a bit more cheerier,_" she said moving closer to him.

"_The wedding is tomorrow…..Soon everyone in the kingdom will see us. We will make our love official. I've waited for this day since the day I fell in love with you….all those years ago in this very castle._"

Rumple smiled down at her, shaking his head, he brought her chin up to kiss her.

"_I can't wait,_" he whispered.

Belle caressed his face; she felt butterflies in her stomach when she saw the soft smile he gave her.

"_Speaking of love….,_" said Belle with a smirk, as she reached down between them and grabbed his growing erection.

Rumple jumped at her touch and laughed. She was horny, and he knew it was his smile that did it; he flipped them over so that she was on top. Belle crawled up his body and kissed him passionately. He took handfuls of her gorgeous brown hair and moved it out of her face, as their lips danced over each other, their tongues quickly joined in. She ran a hand roughly over his cheek and down his neck to his chest. Their breaths were short and heavy. She broke the kiss, trying to catch her breath, and he began to kiss her jaw, and ran his tongue down to suck on her neck. She moaned softly, as he dragged her nails over the muscles in his arms.

She hoisted herself up and looked down into his puppy brown eyes. She whispered:

"_Make love to me.."_

Rumple smiled a soft smile and kissed her again. He yanked the silk white night slip over her and tossed it to the side. He bit her bottom lip, excited by the feeling of her bare breasts against his chest. She rolled them over so that he was on top, the kiss never broken. He pushed her legs up, and smiled when she wrapped them around his waist. Rumple's erection was at full throttle, and he began to grind himself against her. He reached between them, briefly feeling how wet she was, and positioned himself at her entrance. He burrowed his head into her neck; she gasped and clawed at his arms and to back, he pushed in. Her breaths were shallow, and her moans were deep. Rumple growled into her neck, as he began to move, thrusting slowly into her. He raised his head to look into her eyes; his brown eyes never left her blue's, even as he began to thrust harder, but at the same slow pace. Belle's hands ran over his neck and arms, still never breaking the primal stare between them. No words were exchanged between them, none were needed; everything that needed to be said was reflected in their eyes. He picked up the pace; he felt his orgasm drawing closer and closer. Belle reached down and clawed at Rumple's naked butt cheek and squeezed it, as she arched her neck. Belle could feel her release fast approaching as well. Rumple bit her shoulder, and Belle screamed and arched her whole body, as their orgasms hit simultaneously. Her screams cries of pleasure were so loud, that he was sure the whole kingdom could hear them, let alone the whole castle. They settled into the bed, both trying to catch their breath. Rumple laughed and fell over to the side, pulling Belle top of him. It wasn't long before they fell asleep in their favorite embrace.

The next morning, the dark castle was an aurora of activity. Cooks, butlers, servants, maids, all frantically moved about in an effort to put the last finishing touches on the biggest wedding in 30 years.

Belle stood on a wooden stool in the biggest guest room in the castle; the maids scurried around her and inserted pins where needed. Belle smiled, finally the moment she had dreamed of since she was little girl, her wedding day was here, but more importantly she was marrying the man she loved more than anything. Her dress was gorgeous, a snowy white color, long with sewn flowers cascading down. Her sleeves were long covered in sewn white lilies. Cogsworth, one of their butlers, a short chubby man with brown curled hair and a thin mustache, who was dressed in his usual brown suit, entered, his hand covered his eyes, his other arm waved frantically around, trying to reach for something to guide him.

"_My Lady….,_" he said, stumbling around.

"_I'm here, Cogsworth_," said Belle, barley containing her laughter.

"_You don't have to cover your eyes, I'm dressed._"

"_It's not that…I'm not supposed to see the bride before the wedding…_"

Cogsworth stumbled into one the maids attending to Belle's dress. She shrieked and gave him a disapproving glare.

"_Oh… Excuse me, mademoiselle,_" he said with a bow and an uncomfortable smile.

"_Cogsworth, that's only my future husband…. He can't see me before the wedding,_" she said smiling at him.

"_Oh.. yes…. Of course,_" he said removing his hand from his face.

Cogsworth's jaw dropped at the sight of her; he was speechless. A few moments went by before the maids began to chuckle at him, it was then that he realized he was staring.

"_Forgive me, my Lady. You look radiant,_" he said breathlessly.

"_Thank you,_" said Belle, her cheeks turning a bright rose red.

"_Was there something you wanted?_" she asked.

"_Oh. Yes. The guests are beginning to arrive._"

"_Is it time already?_"

"_Just about,_" he said, as he pulled out his favorite pocket watch and glanced at it.

"_Have them wait in the great hall. It is still two hours before the ceremony starts._"

"_As you command, Lady Belle,_" he said as he turned to leave.

"_Is Rumple up yet?_" she asked, stopping him.

"I_ haven't seen the master. I will check_"

"_Thank you, Cogsworth._"

He stepped back into the hallway. Cogsworth bowed, as he closed the door behind him. A few quick steps around the corner and he stood in front of the master bedroom doors. He slowly pulled them open and poked his head inside. It was dark, the curtains were still closed.

"_Master?_" he called.

Rumple was still fast asleep; his limbs sprawled in various directions across the bed. Cogsworth approached the bed and bent down until he was inches away from Rumple's ear.

"_Master,_" he whispered.

Rumple jumped in his sleep, growled, and turned over.

"_Go away, Cogsworth_," he groaned into the pillows.

"_I'm afraid I can't do that, sire. You would miss your big moment._"

"_What?_" asked Rumple confused, his eyes and nose furrowed.

"_Your wedding starts in two hours._"

Rumple's eyes shot open and with lightning speed, he jumped out of bed and darted across the room.

"_Where's my suit for today?_" he asked frantically.

"_Here, sire. Bring it in!_" said Cogsworth, clapping his hands.

Three maids wheeled in a mannequin dressed in suit fit for a prince, black leather pants, black leather boots, white silk shirt, black vest, and a blue overcoat laced with gold trim, and gold buttons that gleamed in the light. Rumple was amazed. The maids began to giggle. Rumple had gotten up so quickly, that he forgot he was still naked. He quickly reached for the vest that was still on the chair from last night, and covered himself with it, giving the maids an embarrassing smile.

"_Alright. Thank you ladies. Out!_" said Cogsworth, shoeing the maids outside.

"_Who made this?_" asked Rumple, running his fingers over the fabric.

"_Mr. and Mrs. Potts….They own the tailor shop in Sir Maurice's village,_" he said, as he undressed the mannequin.

"_Mmmm…You paid them handsomely, I hope._"

"_Yes, my master._"

"_Good. Next time we visit Belle's father, remind me to pay a visit to them. I would like to personally express my gratitude._"

"_Of course, sire._"

Rumple was dressed in no time, and was tying the white scarf around his neck in the large mirror on the far wall. Cogsworth came up behind them and helped him put his coat on. Rumple buttoned up, and smoothed out a few wrinkles. He straightened his hair up, as Cogsworth went over his coat with a brush.

"_You're the spitting image of king, my master._"

"_Thank you, my friend,_" said Rumple as he turned towards the door.

He took a deep breath and placed his hand on the door handle. He opened the door, and there stood Sir Maurice, Belle's father, in his finest robes.

"_You already know I despise you, dark one….but that doesn't seem to stop my daughter, so I'm here to give you this…"_

Maurice pulled out a small velvet box and handed it to him. Rumple carefully opened the box, which revealed a crystal blue pendent.

"_I wore that to my wedding…Belle's mother gave it to me; and now I give it to you._"

Rumple was shocked; Maurice never liked him, and hated him even more when he found out that Belle had fallen in love with him. Still he appreciated the gift; he took it from the box and pinned it in the middle of his scarf.

"_Thank you, Maurice. It will be one of my most prized possessions_," said Rumple.

"_Good. Before the wedding begins I will give you this warning, Rumplestiltskin…If you ever, ever break my Belle's heart, or cause her harm of any kind. I will hunt you down, put your head your head on a stick, and place it in the middle of my village for all to see."_

"_How colorful…I promise Maurice, with all my heart, that I will do right by your daughter._"

Maurice sneered.

"_That would be helpful if you had a heart,_" said Maurice coldly, as he left them to join the rest of the growing crowd downstairs.

"_How rude!"_ said Cogsworth in a disgusted tone.

"_It's fine, Cogsworth. I don't think he and I will ever have the father –son relationship that Belle so desperately desires….Well, let's go greet the rest of our guests. Shall we?_"

Cogsworth followed Rumple outside closing the door behind. As he descended the staircase, Rumple could hear the echoes of many voices coming from the great hall. He mentally prepared himself for the sneering and hatred that was about to come.


	2. Chapter 2

The entrance of the dark castle was flooded with people. Rumple stood next to his other butler, Lumiere, and nodded as each person entered. Familiar horns sounded outside, which signified the arrival of the royal family. Rumple moved closer to the door, and watched the driver help Queen Snow White and Princess Emma out of the carriage. King Charming followed, and the young Prince Henry was right behind him. Rumple could hear the whispers of the around behind him. As they approach the door, Rumple and Lumiere bowed, Charming motioned for them to rise, and the two obeyed.

"My King and Queen, thank you all for coming," said Rumple.

"Congratulations Rumplestiltskin," said Snow White with a nervous smile.

"Indeed. Here's hoping for many years together," said Charming.

He held his hand out for Rumple to shake. He grasped the King's hand firmly, and got startled when he suddenly pulled him closer.

"I need to talk to you in private after the ceremony," he whispered in Rumple's ear.

Rumple nodded and bowed, as the King and Queen joined the rest of the crowd.

"Congrats, Grandpa," said Henry happily, as he wrapped his arms around Rumple's waist.

"Thank you, Henry. Look at you….you get bigger every time I see you."

Henry looked at him proudly and ran over to his other grandparents. Rumple smiled after him then turned his gaze toward Emma.

"How is Bae?" he asked.

"Just fine. He sends his wishes."

"Does he really?"

"Look I get it. Give him time. Neal…eh…Bae can't ignore you forever. You didn't give up on him. He won't give up on you," said Emma placing a hand on his shoulder and walking over to join the rest of her family.

Rumple wished to the heavens that Bae would forgive him, but it was the price of breaking a deal. Maybe Emma was right, he'll come around.

"Lumiere, what is the time?" asked Rumple.

"Oh my…Fifteen minutes until the wedding starts," he said in his thick French like accent, as he glanced at his pocket watch.

"Get all the guests seated in the courtyard." Rumple commanded.

"Yes, sire," said Lumiere, as he whisked off the great hall.

One last carriage pulled up and out steeped the Grand Minister. The old man, chubby, and wearing long robes, hurried up the stairs, and stepped to catch his breath when he finally reached Rumple.

"I…am….so sorry I am late Sir Rumplestiltskin," he said breathlessly.

"Quite alright, Minister. Did you run into trouble on the way?" asked Rumple.

"Yes, my horse was frightened by some suspicious young lads on the side of the road. One of them, dressed in black and wearing a hood, ran out into the road, and then disappeared. My driver stopped to find him, but he was nowhere to be found," said the Minister.

Rumples brow furrowed, this could only mean one thing, thieves, and not just any thieves, thieves that can use magic. Thieves that wore black and concealed their faces with hoods were known to be part of the Black Star Guild. Rumple knew this was a problem, but he would address it later, they were known to work at night anyway. But he also knew he needed to take care of it as soon as possible, the Guild was the last thing he needed to worry about on this happy day.

"Thank you for telling me, Grand Minister. Come. Let us join everyone on the courtyard," said Rumple, as he put his arm around the older looking man's shoulder to guide him down the hall.

The courtyard was filled with voices and smiles. Benches were filled; rose petals fell from the bouquet of decorations hanging above them. The decorations were simple, but absolutely beautiful. Everything was white. Millions of white roses hung loosely in bouquets above them. An archway, with red roses cascading down it, stood in the middle of the alter. Whit unattended instruments, sat on the small stage in the garden. The royal family sat in the front row; the new King and Queen held hands and smiled at the acquaintances around them. Most of these people, if not all, were here for Belle, despite Rumplestiltskin slowly becoming a better man. Unfortunately they never forgot the horrible experiences with the dark one. Red, Belle's maid of honor, stood across from Rumple, holding a bouquet, and occasionally flashing him a few weak smiles. Rumple glanced down at his pocket watch; it was time. His gaze centered back at the giant glass doors that lead back into the castle; Lumiere nodded in his direction. Rumple waved his hand and the instruments began to play by themselves. People stood as the large doors opened. Two young girls from Belle's village, walked down the aisle, smiling and tossing flower petals as they went. Lumiere joined Rumple and Cogsworth at the front. Rumple let out a gasp when he saw Belle appear at the doorway, in her elegant wedding gown, accompanied by her father. A crown of flowers sat gently in her long beautiful brown hair, which cascaded over and around her shoulders. She glowed with happiness all over, even in her walk. Gasps could be heard throughout the courtyard, as Belle slowly walked down the aisle, her arm linked with Maurice's. Rumple gazed at his loves beauty, the same beauty he noticed in her every day, but was somehow different; a rare kind of beauty that he could only see. It was true love beauty. Rumple and the Grand Minister stepped down just as father and daughter reached the alter. Maurice and Belle turned to the royal family, who were sitting in the front row, and bowed. They nodded in return, and the two, once again turned to face the Grand Minister.

"Do you, Sir Maurice, give your daughter, Lady Belle, to this man?" asked the Grand Minister.

"I do," said Maurice, as he turned to kiss Belle on the cheek.

Maurice sat in his place in the front row, across from the royal family, while Rumple took Belle's hand and helped her up the short staircase. She beamed at Red, who returned her smile. Rumple and Belle now stood across from each other; their hands clasped together, their smiles reflected.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen. On this beautiful day, we celebrate the union of Rumplestiltskin and Belle. As most of you know, true love is a rare jewel in these lands, few have found it. I am pleased to say, the couple you see standing here before you have found it. As I stand here, I can feel the warmth of their love surrounding their very being. They are truly one with the stars. But first, before we proceed…Lady Belle…Do you have anything to say?" asked the Grand Minister.

"Yes…Rumple…As I look into your eyes this day…in front of the whole kingdom…I see the future, a future as bright as the stars in the sky…We didn't exactly meet under what some would consider…. normal circumstances, but those years I spent here…..with you…"

Belle could feel the tears welling in her eyes.

"Those were the best years of my life…I love you…When I think of all the bloody craziness that is sure to come….it's okay because…I know you will be there too…fighting beside me," said Belle, as she choked back tears.

"Beautiful. Rumplestiltskin?" asked the Grand Minister, as he turned to face him.

Rumple cleared his throat and swayed nervously. What could he possibly say to compete with that?

"Belle….In the many years we spent together, and the many years we spent apart…all I can say is…you have saved me in every possible way…you are the only person that showed me that I still have a heart…and you were the only person that showed me that I can be loved…truly be loved…I love you more than life itself….and when I didn't think it was possible to love you more….knowing that you will be beside me through any challenge we face; you have proven me wrong once again…I love you so much…you are my world…and you have my heart."

Sniffles could be heard echoing amongst the crowd. The two lovers beamed happily at each other. Rumple glanced over at Red, who was frantically wiping tears from her eyes.

"Do we have the rings?" asked the grand Minister.

On queue, two woodland fairies flew to the front and placed two rings in the hands of the newlyweds.

"Place the rings on each other's fingers and repeat after me…with this ring I thee wed… to love and cherish…to honor and obey….in sickness and in health….until death do us part."

"With this ring I thee wed…to love and cherish…to honor and obey….in sickness and in health…..until death do us part," repeated Belle and Rumple in unison.

They slipped the rings on each other's fingers and clasped their hands together once more.

"If anyone objects to this marriage….speak now…or forever hold their peace."

The courtyard was stone silent. According to Rumple; it had better be.

"Very well. It is my great honor….to now pronounce you husband and wife….you may kiss the bride," said the Grand Minister with a wide grin.

Rumple smiled, and leaned in, meeting her in a heated kiss, while the courtyard erupted with applause. Rumple waved his hand again and the instruments began to play once more. As they walked, hard and hand back down the aisle, the flower pedals from the bouquet above began to fall again.

While the guests laughed and ate, Rumplestiltskin and King Charming met in the library.

"What can I do for you, your majesty?" asked Rumple, as he sat in one of the lounge chairs next to the fireplace.

Rumple snapped his fingers and the fireplace ignited to life.

"How did your meeting with that witch go?" asked Charming.

"As expected. Though I left her with a little souvenir….I doubt she is gone for good."

"You expect her to come back?"

"I count on her return."

"Then we must plan our next move…Belle is still your lieutenant…I would like you two to meet with the rest of the council in a month."

"If it is your majesty's wish," said Rumple, as he bowed his head.

"One more thing…You said you left her with a souvenir….I assume that means you injured her. How?" asked Charming.

"I severed her arm."

"So she is significantly weaker….Are there any allies you think she might have? Regina?"

"No. Regina is still trying to keep Henry's favor…She won't risk it…There is one possible person…If you can call her a person."

'Who?" asked Charming with an intrigued look.

"Ursula."

Charming felt his stomach drop, and his intrigued look turned to one of pure dread.

"That is a deadly combination. One we must prevent at all costs," said Charming.

"Agreed."

Rumple returned to the ballroom, he stopped when he saw Belle waiting for him outside the doors.

"Everything ok?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'll explain later."

"I've been waiting for our first dance," said Belle, as she kissed him and took his hand.

Rumple smiled at her, and led her into the ballroom. The guests hushed and all eyes fell on the newlyweds, as they made their way to the dance floor. The imaginary band switched to a more appropriate song, and Rumple placed Belle's hand on his shoulder, raised her other hand in his. He then started to sway and twirled them both across the entire dance floor, as all eyes were on them. To Rumple, it was as if everyone around them had disappeared, and it was just him and Belle dancing alone. Their eyes never left one another's, and as the music slowed, ballroom was suddenly once again filled with people. When the music finally stopped, they bowed to each other, and applause once again surrounded them.

Outside, two men, dressed in black, lurking around the outside gates.

"Use a spell to unlock it," said one.

"There is no lock, Aeros. It's just a gate," said Barrett.

"It has to open somehow, you fool."

"I'm open to suggestions. It won't budge."

"That's because only I can open it," said Rumple, as he appeared behind them in a cloud of smoke.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Aeros.

"I'm the master of this castle.."

"You…you're the dark one…you're Rumplestiltskin," said Aeros, his eyes were wide with fear.

Rumple shivered at the sound of his name.

"I love recognition," said Rumple with an evil grin.

Aeros and Barrett looked as if they had just pissed their pants.

"You know….you lads picked a fine day to decide to rob the most powerful magician in all the lands…and I say you picked a fine day because, today is my wedding day…I prefer to remain happy and clean….so I won't kill, but I will give you this warning…"

Rumple moved like a lightning bolt, and was now inches from their faces.

"If I so much as think you two even looked at one of my guests tonight….I will find you, and I will rip your hearts out very….very slowly…and then I will gift wrap them and send them to your leader. Do you two idiots understand? Or will I have to demonstrate on one of you?"

Aeros and Barrett stood stone still; both were afraid to make even the slightest movement.

"By the way….What is the name of your leader?" asked Rumple.

"Tiberius, sir," said Barrett nervously.

"Tell your Tiberius, there will be no more robberies in this kingdom….unless he wants to meet the same fate as your previous leader…I know what happened to him."

"How do you know?" asked Aeros.

"Because…I killed him," said Rumple with a wide grin.

Aeros and Barrett shot up to a standing position. Their hands glowed from the magic that filled their souls; ready to avenge their fallen comrade.

"Oh…come…come now…Do you both really want to die tonight? Deliver the message to Tiberius…I hope for your sakes, we don't meet again boys," said Rumple, as he vanished, leaving a cloud of smoke behind.

"Come on. Let's get out of here," said Aeros, as he pulled Barrett along by his collar.

As the day got later and later, the number of guests slowly began to deteriorate. The only guests left were the Emma and Henry. Rumple and Belle bid farewell to them, hugging Emma, and patting Henry on the head. They waved goodbye until they could no longer see the carriage in the distance. Belle took Rumple's hand, and looked at him seductively. She pulled him back inside the castle, and up to their bedroom. They closed the doors behind them, just as Rumple immediately took Belle's face in his hands and kissed her passionately. Belle ran her fingers through his long hair, and slowly began to undress him.


	3. Chapter 3

The giant bed rattled under the intense pressure of their love making. Belle moved on top of him, straddling his hips, and grinding herself on his manhood. Their hands were clasped together; their eyes were closed. Belle arched her neck and moaned intensely. Rumple growled beneath her, his head deep in the pillows, breathing heavily. He felt his orgasm growing closer, and he sat up to wrap his arms around her waist. She wrapped one arm around his neck and used the other hand to grip his hair. They cried out, as their orgasms hit them simultaneously. Rumple buried his head into her chest, as he tried to catch his breath. She rested her head on his, ran her fingers through his soft brown hair. Her heart fluttered, as she felt his hot breath hit that sweet spot in between her breasts. Belle pulled his chin up to look at her; they smiled warmly at each other before leaned in to give him a sloppy kiss. He returned the kiss with equal passion, and leaned back down on the pillows, pulling Belle on top of him. He ran his hands over her back, as she ran her hand roughly over his cheek; their lips glided over each other's in a perfect dance. They finally broke their heated kiss, and both laughed as Belle stroked his cheek.

"Oh God….that was amazing," said Rumple breathlessly.

"It was incredible," said Belle, as she looked down on him with endless love.

Rumple grinned, and pushed himself up to kiss her again. She lay back down, resting her head on his chest. He pulled the warm covers over both of them, and he kissed her on her forehead.

Aeros and Barrett hoped along the path through the enchanted forest. They reached a bear cave, and tiptoed inside. Heavy breathing and growling echoed in the darkness. Aeros placed his hand on Barrett's shoulder as they crossed carefully to the far wall; both kept a watchful eye on the sleeping black bear that was chained up in the corner. Barrett cautiously moved the boulder against the wall, revealing a lit passage way. They both stepped in and Aeros moved the boulder back into place. They descended the dimly lit staircase; Aeros picked up one the torches that was sitting on the wall. They crossed the wooden bridge that led across the endless pit in the huge underground cavern. Crystals shimmered in the moonlight above them, bathing the cavern in chards of light. Once across the bridge, they turned down another passage way, which took them down a second long hallway, also dimly lit. Doors were placed all along, leading into different bedrooms. They reached the end of the hallway, and turned the corner, and entered a large chamber. A king sized bed was in the corner; a few steps up was a wooden desk, surrounded by a half circle of tall ebony bookshelves, lined with millions of books. The room was brightly lit with hanging candles placed all over. Tiberius, their leader, paced back and forth behind his desk, muttering to himself, and running his hand over the tattered pages of an old spell book. Tiberius was a tall man, over six feet; his long greasy black hair sat heavily on his shoulders, swaying back and forth as he went. He wore the traditional black like the rest of his brothers, except for the silver bracelets that signified his leadership. His long black beard was braided neatly under his chin. He had the presence of a dark and threatening man, but the guild respected him. Aeros and Barrett kneeled at the foot of the stairs.

"My lord, Tiberius…I apologize for our equal failure, but we come from the wedding empty handed. Instead we…"

"You wish to tell me of the dark one's threat," said Tiberius, interrupting Aeros.

"How did you know, my lord?" asked Barrett.

"Sir Rumplestiltskin is not the only one with eyes and ears in this forest," said Tiberius, as he closed the book with a loud thud, and dropped it on his desk.

"What will you have us do?" asked Aeros.

"Nothing. We are the Black Star Guild…we do not take orders from anyone…we hunt wherever we please…that is how we operate. That will never change and no one will change it. Not even the great Rumplestiltskin!" said Tiberius fiercely.

"My…my….you are a proud one….don't let your pride turn you into a fool," echoed a women's voice throughout the chamber.

Tiberius and the two thieves looked around, desperate to find the source of the cold voice. They looked toward the entrance, and there stood the Lady of the Lake. She was a ghost white, her dress matched her skin, and she was as eerie as always. The only thing different about her was her reattached arm, which now had a perfect circular scar. Tiberius stared at her, clearly suspicious of her and on his guard.

"Leave us," he commanded.

Aeros and Barrett bowed and left the chamber.

"What can I do for you, my lady?" asked Tiberius, as he stepped down so he was on her level.

"I will get straight to the point…I think we now have common enemies….the King and Rumplestiltskin….the Dark One chased from my home, almost killed me….all in the name of some king….the same king that forced you into these caverns…You want to return to your former glory, yes? I can help you."

"And in return?" asked Tiberius with a raised eyebrow.

"Simple. You help me kill the two bastards that have caused us both trouble."

"I would kill the King with my own sword… Rumplestiltskin cannot be killed."

"Anything can be killed….we just need to find the Dark One's dagger," said the witch, as she gently touched his arm.

"Dagger?" asked Tiberius with a skeptical look.

"The only thing that can kill him…I owe him….He humiliated me….I will cut off his arm…Then I will kill him, and watch his new wife cry over his blood soaked body," said the witch with an evil grin.

"Deal….Welcome to the Black Caverns, my lady," said Tiberius, as he kissed the witch's hand.

Rumple awoke to the sounds of the wind howling outside. It was dawn. He looked down at his sleeping wife; her head was resting on his chest. Rumple smiled and kissed her forehead. He carefully moved from under, hoping desperately that he would not wake her. He slipped on some pants and a pair of boots; and journeyed down the hall to the bathroom. He muttered a spell under his breath, and the bin filled with hot water. He cupped his hands, filled them with water, and splashed his face. His whole body seemed to relax at the warm sensation on his face. Then, out of nowhere, he felt a searing pain in his head. He groaned and hissed, gripped his forehead, and collapsed against the bin. He managed to pull himself upright, when the pain suddenly stopped.

"That was to let you know…I'm still the powerful one," said a familiar sinister voice.

Rumple lifted his head slowly; in the mirror, behind him, stood the Dark One. He was dressed in familiar dragon skin clothes, his golden skin and dark green eyes shimmered in the candle light. Rumple glared at him, while his other half just smiled as if it were a game.

"You almost killed me," said Rumple coldly.

"Why didn't you kill those thieves?" asked the Dark One, his face was now stern and cold.

"It was unnecessary.."

"They were attempting to steal on our land. If it were me I would have carved their hearts out with a butter knife."

"I know. If they're not completely stupid, they will heed my warning."

The Dark One's familiar high pitched laugh startled Rumple, and shook him to the core.

"You have grown so soft…so weak…you are unworthy to wield my power, Gold. You better watch yourself….if you're not careful, I will take control when you least expect it," said the Dark One, and with that he vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Rumple could feel his evil half re-enter his mind; his stomach sank when he heard his whispers echo through his subconscious.

"You better show me you have a spine and soon…..or this body will be mining….permanently."

Rumple covered his ears, as the Dark One's maniacle laughter filled his ears. He washed his face again, and the voice faded away. He washed his face one more time, and then headed back to his bedroom.

**2 weeks later…**

Rumple tied his leather vest and belt. His sword and dagger dangled on opposite sides of his hip. He looked in the mirror, secretly hoping the Dark One would show himself to put his mind at ease, but nothing. The fear of the darkness consuming his heart and the thought of losing Belle again overwhelmed him. Rumple knew that monster was enjoying this. Rumple began to beat his chest, like he was beating the fear out of himself; he wasn't going to let the monster control him. He was no longer a coward; he had no reason to be. He slipped on his long leather coat, grabbed his pack, and went downstairs.

Out in the stables, Belle was saddling the horses, getting ready for their trip to The Castle. Philippe was the male, a large, strong, beautiful black horse, well groomed and fierce. He was Rumple's horse. Ava was the mare, Belle's friend; she was strong for a mare, and just as gentle. Whenever Belle had free time, she would come out and brush Ava's golden hair and shite mane. She had seemed to form a special bond with Ava. Belle was wearing her favorite battle outfit; red dragon skinned top, black pants, and brown leather boots.

"Here is packed food for you, my Lady…and water," said Veronica, as she handed Belle two large packs and two large metal tins.

"Thank you, Veronica."

Belle attached one of each to the two horses, two for her and two for Rumple. She threw blankets over the backs of both horses, and tied them on. Rumple strode in, his coat swayed behind him. He kissed Belle, then placed his pack on his horse and tied it down. Belle grabbed her light brown cloak and tied it on. She gave Veronica her last instructions and said her goodbyes, while Rumple led both horses out to the front of the castle.

Lumiere and Cogsworth stood at the door, their hands were folded in front of them; they looked absolutely pitiful. Rumple smiled at them.

"You both know your instructions….Look after our home while we're gone. We should be back in three weeks. We'll send word if it will be longer."

"Yes, sire," said Lumiere, as he bowed.

"You can count on us, master," said Cogsworth, as he also bowed.

Rumple nodded at them, then mounted his horse. Philippe stirred beneath him, kicked up and neighed a little at the sudden familiar weight of his master. He was like a dog going for a ride in a car. Belle ran over, gave Lumiere and Cogsworth a quick kiss on the cheek, and then mounted her horse. The two horses reared, then ran out the gate, and out of sight.

Belle and Rumple trotted on their horses along the pathway, through the enchanted forest. There was silence for a while; Belle seemed to be more interested in the forest, marveling at the beauty that surrounded them. Rumple reached over and took Belle's hand. He held it firmly, and kissed it. Belle smiled at him.

"The forest is so beautiful during the day, and so dark at night," said Belle.

"Yes. This is the first time you and I have traveled through it together like this."

"When will we arrive in father's village?" asked Belle.

"Tomorrow….We'll stay there for a day or two, then leave for Charming's castle," said Rumple.

"It will be good to see everyone again. Father especially."

"Yeah."

Rumple leaned forward and kissed her firmly. He pressed their foreheads together, as the horses continued to trot along.

A few hours later, it began to get dark; Rumple found an ideal spot and they stopped to set up camp. They were so tired, not even Belle objected when Rumple used magic to build the tent. Belle left to gather firewood; moments later she returned to find the camp abandoned. She dropped the pile of wood and looked around, but could find no trace of her husband. It was getting darker by the minute. Her ears perked when she heard a loud splash east of where she was standing. She grasped her dagger, and moved in that direction to investigate. Treading further into the forest, she came upon a small lake; a waterfall poured over jagged rocks on the other side. It was considerably cooler in the area, and the air was moist. She looked down to see Rumple's clothes in a pile on the edge. She kneeled down, and was startled when Rumple resurfaced, then splashed water at her head.

"How mature," said Belle laughing.

"You want your revenge, you're going to half to catch me first," he said with a wide grin.

"What are you doing here?" asked Belle.

"I just thought I'd take a wee bath before bed."

Belle smiled seductively, then stripped on the edge. She jumped in and dived underwater. It was very warm; Rumple must have used a spell to warm the water. Rumple laughed at her, but when Belle did not resurface, he began to worry.

"Belle?!" he called.

Nothing. Rumple prepared himself to go under after her, when she suddenly resurfaced right in front of him, and spat a mouthful of water playfully in his face. Belle laughed hysterically, then swam away. Rumple quickly caught up with her, and grabbed her playfully. He held her and their laughs turned to soft chuckles, as they gazed at each other. She moved strands of his wet hair out of his face, and kissed him passionately. Rumple kissed her more intensely, and clawed at her back. He moved his kisses down to her jaw, then to her neck, and across her shoulder. She moaned and bit his shoulder, as she held on to him. They made love fiercely in the water. The birds scattered, as they both cried out with pleasure. They kissed passionately again, then swam to the edge and got dressed. They arrived back at camp; Rumple started a fire. They ate some bread and drank some water. An hour later, they were fast asleep in their tent.

Tiberius and the lady of the Lake walked through the dark forest. Tiberius could hear the soothing sounds of the sea nearby. The lady of the Lake shimmered in the moonlight, her beautiful pale skin lighting their way. They approached the shore, and the witch stopped. She waved him back, and stepped a little further into the water. The waves crashed around her ankles, Tiberius waited patiently and cautiously on the shore. He watched her raise her arms to the sky; she whispered incoherent chants. Her hands glowed brightly, as if they were channeling the light of the moon. The sea began to glow green; a wavy green line right down the middle, stretching endlessly across the sea. The waves parted slightly, and one black tentacle after another emerged from the water. An octopus like creature rose from beneath the sea, except the creature had a human torso, a woman. She was plump, he skin was a shimmering purple, her hair was white, and her eyes were black. She slithered closer to the shore, and so did Tiberius.

"Ursula…It's so nice to see you again…I'm here to make a deal," said the white witch.

Ursula smiled an evil smile; her white fangs reflected the green light from the water beneath her.

Rumple woke with a start, sweating and looking around in a panic. Belle was still fast asleep next to him. Was it a dream, or a vision of things to come? Rumple hoped to the stars, it was just a nightmare. A nightmare that would never come true. If the Lady of the Lake had indeed joined forest with the sea witch, that was a major cause for alarm. He looked outside; it was dawn. He kissed Belle on the cheek.

"Wake up, darling. Time to go."

Belle stirred and stretched. They both got dressed and packed up. A few moments later, they mounted their horses, and were on their way to Belle's village. But Rumple's mind still lingered on the dream that could predict a very serious problem.


	4. Chapter 4

Rumple could see Maurice's castle lingering in the distance. He looked over at Belle, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"I'll race you," said Rumple, as he reared Philippe and raced off.

"Hey, no fair!" shouted Belle, as she raced off after him.

The horses' constant clicks disturbed the two guards at the gates. One of the guards pointed towards the two possible intruders. They called to the captain, and drew their crossbows. Rumple and Belle reached the gate at the same time; they stopped, both were laughing hysterically.

"Stop. Who are you, intruders?" asked the Captain.

"Belle, is this how your father welcomes us home?" asked Rumple sarcastically.

"Lady Belle! Open the gate!" shouted the Captain.

Belle and Rumple trotted inside. They dismounted their horses, and a stable boy took them away. They were immediately greeted by a flustered captain.

"Forgive me Lady Belle….Sir Rumplestiltskin," said the Captain, as dropped to his knees.

Rumple looked around; the village was almost completely destroyed. Every villager was cleaning something. Splintered wood and scattered hay covered the ground like a worn blanket. Smoke could be seen rising from the castle. Rumple and Belle were so engrossed in their playful race that they hadn't noticed anything.

"What happened here?" asked Rumple with a demanding tone.

"We were attacked, my Lord….by men in black, wearing hoods. They invaded us, took our resources, and…"

"What?"

"They took all the young boys in the village, my Lord," said the Captain slowly.

Rumple could feel his blood boil, memories stirred. Memories of a long time ago, when soldiers began taking children by force to fight in the Ogre Wars. The events that put all of this in motion, the events that changed him forever.

"Is my father alright?" asked Belle with a great deal of concern.

"Yes, my Lady. He is in the castle, reviewing damages," said the Captain.

Rumple escorted Belle to her father's castle. As they went, the horror of the damages were apparent. Villagers of all kinds wept at the sight of their broken homes. Women cried to the stars, as the bodies of their dead husbands were loaded on a wagon to be burned. But one sight really made Rumple's heart wrench; mothers cradling their children, children who were dead. He tightened his fist, his nails dug into his skin. Belle grasped his other hand, he looked at her. His eyes reflected his grief; she smiled at him, as tears flowed freely down her round cheeks. He gripped her hand, letting her know that he was there for her too; they would see that justice reached those monsters.

The guards opened the castle doors. It had been many years since he had been inside these walls. The last time he was here was when he bargained with Maurice for Belle's services. Her father, Gaston…. The thought hit him like a brick wall, Belle had never asked about Gaston's disappearance. Did she even care? He hoped being here would not trigger her to ask any questions, and he especially hoped that her father would not bring it up.

They reached the throne room; Belle's father stood at the head of the war table with two other armored men. Maurice smiled at his daughter.

"Belle. Oh, I have missed you," he said as he hugged her tightly.

"I've missed you, father."

Maurice's gaze fell on Rumple, his bright face turned to a very serious frown.

"Rumplestiltskin," he said coldly.

"Sir," said Rumple.

Rumple saw Belle look at the floor in disappointment. He knew she longed for him and her father to get along, but the mistrust between them was always there.

"What are you doing, father?"

"Planning the retaliation. We know where they are hiding. My spies saw them enter a cave in the center of the forest. I will go with a battalion of troops, and we will surprise them in the dead of night. We will free the children, and I will have their heads mounted on the gates."

"More bloodshed, father? Is that really what you want? Isn't enough to free the children?" asked Belle solemnly.

"You don't understand, Belle….Sometimes battle cannot be avoided. It is the way of things. We will leave at dusk."

"No. Let me go first," said Rumple.

Belle turned to look at him as if he had gone mad. In truth, Rumple didn't know what he was doing either, but he knew how much Belle didn't want her father to march to his death. Rumple's only thought was, if he could devise a plan to free the children in the dead of night without shedding a drop of blood, then this whole conundrum could be solved a lot faster.

"This is our business, Rumplestiltskin. So do us all a favor and stay out of it. You'll only make things worse," said Maurice coldly.

"Look…if you go there now, you will get yourself and your men killed. We may not like each other, but I will not let my father in-law dig his own grave."

Belle gazed in amazement at her love; the pride swelled within her. Normally she would have to separate the two men in her life, but it was rare for Rumple to be the logical one in their disputes. Maurice looked at the floor, defeated. He looked up at Belle, who looked back at him with her wide crystal blue eyes; eyes that pleaded with him to trust her husband.

"What do you suggest?" asked Maurice with a hesitant tone.

"The Black Star Guild uses magic. This kind of slaughter is very unlike them. They don't messes. I suspect that someone else is pulling the strings. I can handle them. I will go ahead, find them, and investigate. Then, I will return, and we can plan from there. Ok?"

Maurice looked at him, the distrust was clear in his intense gaze, but he knew he had no other choice. He nodded his approval, Rumple turned on his heel and left the chamber, Belle followed swiftly behind him.

"I'm coming with you," said Belle, as they strode through the stone hallway.

"No, you're not."

"Excuse me, yes I am."

Belle stopped him. She looked at him with shock and concern. Rumple was annoyed by her reckless thinking.

"Belle…..I don't know what these guys are capable of now. I can't investigate and worry about your safety. You have to stay here with your father," said Rumple with a look so stern that it angered her.

"It's amazing how after countless adventures together, you still don't believe I can find a way to take care of myself."

Rumple gazed at her, Belle was right, she had proven her capabilities, but he would always be concerned for her well-being. Besides, this was different; most of those thieves were very adept in the use of magic. No normal human would stand a chance. She stared back into her husband's deep brown eyes, and took his hand in hers.

"Sweetheart…..I know you worry about me, but don't you think I worry about you too? What if something happens to you out there alone? I couldn't bare it. We are in this together. We are a team. I'm coming with you. Alright?"

Rumple smiled and kissed her hard. She ran her hand over his cheek as she melted into his arms.

"Alright," he muttered into the kiss.

He stroked her cheek lovingly. She smiled at him, and gently touched his leathered shoulder.

"Come on then. Let's find them while their trail is still warm," said Rumple, as he pulled her along.

Rumple retrieved their horses from the stables, and rode out into the forest. As they moved deeper and deeper into the enchanted wood, Rumple was losing their trail. He was following the magical residue that was left behind in the air, but it was evaporating quickly. Deeper and deeper they went, until it was gone. Rumple cursed, Belle smiled at him, then jumped down from her horse. He watched her intently, as she began to rummage through the dirt and leaves. Belle found a footprint in the mud, she touched it gently, and it was still fresh. Her eyes caught a tiny object stuck to a branch, fluttering in the wind. She moved closer to it, and picked it off; it was a piece of black fabric. She handed it to Rumple; he took it and grinned at her. It was undoubtedly a piece of clothing from them, which meant they were on the right trail.

"Told you it was a good idea for me to come with you," said Belle with a smirk.

Rumple rolled his eyes, and returned her smirk. She pointed at the muddy footprint; Rumple waved his hand, and the leaves that covered the forest floor scattered in all directions, revealing, what must have been, thirty sets of tracks underneath. Belle mounted her horse once again, and they both continued their hunt.

The tracks grew more distorted as time passed, and their journey took them closer and closer to the center of the forest. They disappeared at the entrance to, what appeared an empty cave. They dismounted their horses, and tired them to a nearby branch. Belle began to study what was left of the tracks, moving closer to the cave entrance. Rumple felt an uneasiness about the cave. He looked at the ground more closely, and gasped when he saw it. He yanked Belle back with lightning speed.

"Ah. What?!" asked Belle, the alarm clear in her voice.

"Look at the ground," said Rumple, as he pointed at the leaf covered floor near the edge of the cave.

The ground seemed to split a foot away from the cave entrance; wind blew the leaves around them where they were standing, and in front of the cave, they were as still as the calmest sea.

"A protection spell," he whispered.

"Is there a way around it?" asked Belle.

"Of course, but we should observe for now."

"Rumple, the longer we sit here and do nothing, the longer the children suffer."

"They will not harm the children. I suspect they want to add to their ranks. Relax. We will free them soon."

"Rumple…"

"Trust me. It will be alright."

Belle looked at him uneased, but eventually followed his lead. Rumple touched the nearest tree trunk; his hand glowed green, and the branches lowered. Rumple sat on one, and invited Belle to sit on the other. The branches raised them up, giving them a perfect platform to watch the cave.

Hours passed, and there was no sign of activity. Rumple looked over at Belle, who was fast asleep. He stared at the black entrance, nothing. Time was wasting; he had to find out what they were after. The Black Star Guild never attacked villages with violence of this magnitude; someone else was pulling the strings. They favored stealth instead of senseless bloodshed. Rumple's ears perked, as voices and footsteps echoed inside the cave. Three men emerged, two of them Rumple recognized as the thieves from night of his wedding. He shook Belle; her eyes fluttered open, and darted towards the suspicious party. He put a finger to his lips signaling for her to be silent; she slowly sat upright against the massive tree trunk. They watched intensely as the thieves passed under them. The stronger looking of the three stopped, looked around, and then called out in the darkness:

"Rumplestiltskin! I know you're out there! Show yourself!" yelled Tiberius.

Rumple could not hide his stunned look from Belle; he had underestimated the thieves' intelligence. This one especially, proved to be more than he appeared. Rumple's face turned from utter shock to amusement; this new foe peeked not only his interest, but what was left of his warrior spirit. He jumped down behind them, scarring the two weaker men.

"Impressive, dearie," he said with a smirk.

Belle stayed where she was, watching acutely and grasping the hilt of her dagger.

"Who are you?" asked Rumple.

"Tiberius"

"Ah…..You're the leader. Excellent. I thought it was going to be considerably harder than that. Now….Where are the children?'

"Children?"

"It is very unwise to play games with me….The children you stole from the nearby village you attacked this morning. Where are they?"

"I assure you, Dark One, there are no children amongst us."

"I will ask you one more time…..Where are the children?"

Rumple's anger was beginning to overtake his being; his voice grew colder and more sinister. Belle tried to reach out to him, to calm him down, a technique they had learned from true love's connection. Aeros and Barrett slowly began to surround Rumple, he watched them out of the corner of his eyes, but his focus remained on Tiberius.

"My, my…..You don't listen very well. I told you, we have no children. Only men…You look like you want to rip my heart out. You can try. I'm pretty confident I'll kill you before you reach me," said Tiberius with an evil grin.

Rumple's brow furrowed in anger. Could this man really be taunting him? This was unheard of, nobody taunted him. What the hell was he doing? Rumple could feel his confidence pouring from him like a majestic waterfall. He actually believed he could kill him just like that.

"Maybe after your death, I could show your beautiful wife what I can do in the dark of night," said Tiberius snidely before laughing monocle.

That was it, Rumple's anger seared within him like the flames of hell. His eyes turned black as coal. He lunged forward; intent on ripping his head off. Suddenly, two balls of light appeared on either side of him, the other two must have fired some kind of spell, only one word ran through Rumple's mind:

"Damn."

The balls of light exploded, as they made contact with their target. The whole forest erupted in a blaze of light and smoke, as if it were hit by an atom bomb. Belle and the three men shielded their eyes from the intense light. Her ears thundered from the sound of the roaring impact.

"Rumple!" she screamed as she jumped down from the trees.

The light diminished, and the forest was dark once more. Belle coughed violently from the dust and smoke that surrounded her, she opened her eyes; it was hazy, the dust loomed over them like a massive storm cloud. She could barely make out the silhouette of a man kneeling. She moved in closer. Could it be him? Was he hurt?

"Rumple?" she called, as she reached out to the dark figure.

"Belle. Keep away," said a sinister voice.

She stopped dead in her tracks. She knew that voice, she had not heard it since that fateful day; long ago when he sent her away, before Regina had captured her, and locked her away for twenty eight years. Her stomach sank, it couldn't be him. He was a changed man, his curse was broken. The dust cleared; half the forest had been destroyed, it was just a field of dirt now, the only thing that was still standing was the cave. Tiberius, Aeros, and Barrett stood across from her; they were all watching Rumple intensely. Rumple slowly rose to his feet, but it wasn't the man she loved. His skin was glittering gold, his nails were like green claws, his hair was scruffy, and his eyes were that sinister forest green. He was the Dark One once more. She couldn't believe it; she watched him turn towards their attackers and grin, baring his sharp fangs at them. He began to rotate his neck and stretch out, like he hadn't moved in centuries.

"Finally….It's about time he let his guard down. How many times do I have to tell you Rumple? Mercy is weakness…You talk way too much. You should have killed these worthless pieces of trash the minute you laid eyes on them…..But I would be happy to do it for you," he said with a dark playfulness.

Aeros had no time to react before the Dark One appeared in front of him, and plunged his hand into his chest. He ripped Aeros' heart out, and jumped back, the beating organ still firmly in his grasp. Aeros collapsed; Barrett was immediately at his side, cradling him. The Dark One grinned playfully, then slowly squeezed until blood poured freely over his hand, and the heart burst, then turned to dust. Aeros' body went limp, and his eyes fluttered shut.

"Aeros?! Aeros!" yelled Barrett, as he shook him.

Aeros just laid there in Barrett's arms, motionless, the moonlight illuminated his face in a beautiful white glow. Tiberius glared at the Dark One; both were in attack mode, their eyes flared with the unbearable desire to rip each other apart. Tiberius circled around him. The Dark One just stood there nonchalantly, as if he were a harmless fly.

"You want to die as well? Very well, I will enjoy ripping you to…"

The Dark one suddenly toppled over, gripping his head in agony. Belle and the others watched him awkwardly.

"What do you think you're doing?! I was about to kill them all," he screamed.

He seemed to be talking to himself, she watched him fearfully. What the hell was going on? He dropped to his knees, as he screamed in pain.

"_I don't need you, stop interfering!"_

The Dark One raised his hand, it glowed pink, and a shard of light shot out, and pierced Tiberius through the chest, just below his heart.

"_Stop it!"_

Belle watched him rock back and forth, and let out a blood curdling scream. An invisible blast erupted from her true love, and knocked her off her feet. She grunted, as she sat up; all was quiet, not even the trees rustled in the wind. Tiberius collapsed to the forest floor. Barrett was at his side in a flash; he hoisted him over his shoulders and disappeared into the moonlight. Belle emerged from the dirt, and slowly approached Rumple. His skin was returning to its natural pale complexion, his nails shortened, and his eyes slowly turned to her favorite brown. She let out a sigh of relief, and beamed at him. She looked upon her true love once more. His eyes closed, his body went limp, and he fell to the hard muddy ground, he was out cold.

"Rumple?! Rumple?! Please come back to me…..Rumple!"


	5. Chapter 5

Rumple awoke to find himself lying in someone's bed he did not recognize the room. His head was pounding, his mind was hazy. He felt weak and nauseated, the events of the previous night was a giant blur. He looked around, blinking hard and slow, trying to get his vision to focus on his surroundings. Belle was asleep in the chair next to him. He sat up slowly; pain seared through his whole body. He lay back down, as he clutched his ribs, content on feeling his weakness a few more hours.

"Belle…,"he groaned.

Belle's eyes fluttered open; she looked at him with relief, and raced to his side.

"Don't move around so much….You're injuries have not healed yet," she said in a soothing voice, as she stroked his hair.

"How did I get here?"

"When you collapsed, I had Philippe carry you back to the castle. You've been unconscious ever since."

"How long?"

"Three days."

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"Not really…..It's so hard to focus," said Rumple, as he groaned in frustration.

"It's okay. Just get your rest. I'll tell you later."

Rumple rested back into the pillows, as Belle tucked him in. She kissed his forehead just as sleep overtook him once more.

Belle returned from dinner a few hours later, carrying a trey of meat and assorted fruits for Rumple. She opened the oak wood door with her foot, and carried the trey inside, but Rumple was not in his bed, nor was he in the room period. Belle looked around frantically; his injuries were way too severe for him to be walking around. There was a sudden draft in the air, the window was open. Belle placed the tray on the nearby table, and peered out the open window; Rumple was sitting, with his legs crossed Indian style, on the edge, staring out into the distance. He was wearing his leather pants, no shoes, and no shirt; his chest was dressed in bandages. Belle couldn't help but think this wasn't ideal attire for an injured man, especially on a cold night, but ever since she met him, Rumple always thought of himself as being super human.

"Rumple, come in here. You have to let those injuries heal," said Belle, as she ushered him inside.

"I'm healing them now. Four broken ribs will take some time," said Rumple, as he gently placed his hand on his bandaged sides.

Belle, defeated, climbed out of the window, and onto the balcony; she stood next to him, and leaned over the railing.

"I remember what happened now," he whispered.

"You do?" asked Belle stunned.

Rumple nodded, and looked back out into the incredible hills enveloped by the infinite forest; there was sadness in his expression, regret.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Belle solemnly.

"I did not foresee this. He and I had a deal. We use my mind, my body, his powers."

"I don't understand. How did this happen?"

"The night I kissed you to restore your memories back in Storybrooke, my curse was also broken, but do to the original curse cast by Regina, I now had two distinct personas. Mr. Gold and the Dark One. You cast the darkness out of my heart, but you cast it out of the heart of Mr. Gold, and the Dark One, as powerful as he is, detached himself from me and became his own being….That's what happened. Magic comes with a price…..I suppose I was too scared. I didn't want to face this reality, and not telling anyone him seem obsolete."

"Will he take over permanently?" she asked, for once hoping for a magical answer to solve this dark quandary.

"He may have all the power, but I'm still the dominant persona."

Rumple looked over at her; she was lost in thought, her blue eyes looked solemn, troubled, and she did not smile in relief. She was obviously taking it all in, and his lack of trust, wounded her heart.

"I'm sorry I did not tell you…..It's not that I didn't trust you, Belle…It's just something I had to conquer on my own. Please understand; this was a test of my strength, and I won…..for now. Please forgive me."

Belle turned to him and smiled softly, it was her "I forgive you" smile; Rumple knew every smile she had. This one was one of his favorites, and unfortunately the most common. He slowly jumped down from the ledge, and winced, as a throbbing bolt of pain ran up his sides; he clutched his ribs tightly, and used the stone ledge for support, as he limped over to her, reminiscent of his former limp caused by his self-inflicted war wound. He placed a hand gently on her shoulder, and turned into his arms. She put both hands on his arms, and buried her face into his chest. He rested his chin on top of her head; the smell of her beautiful hair filled his nose. He closed his eyes, as she whimpered quietly into his bandages.

"I couldn't bare it if you were killed. I would truly….truly become dust. You are everything to me, Rumple….everything…I love you," she whispered.

"And I love you. Our hearts are one…I would die only for you."

Rumple lifted her chin with his free hand, and stared into her deep blue eyes; eyes that were an ocean of emotions that thrashed inside her beautiful mind, and he was madly in love. He bent down, and brushed his lips against hers. They kissed softly under the pale moonlight. Rumple her cheek with a bandaged hand, while Belle ran her hand along his forearm. In time, it became more heated. Their mouths were open, as they hungrily kissed each other like they hadn't in years. Belle gripped his hair with her other hand, while he wrapped his arm firmly around her waist. Their tongue slid sensually against each other, their breathing was heavy, she let out a soft moan, as he smiled. She trailed her hand from his forearm to his chest, but accidently brushed against his rib cage. He hissed,

and clutched his sides in pain.

"Rumple! I'm so sorry," she yelled, as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, darling. I'd better get to bed before I re-brake my ribs, trying to fool around with you."

She laughed, as she pulled his arm around her shoulder to support him. They hobbled into the bedroom; she placed Rumple on the bed. He got comfortable, then motioned for her to lie next to him. She obliged, and snuggled eagerly against him, but careful of his injuries. She laid her head gently on his chest. His heartbeat was slow, steady; she looked up at him, he was fast asleep. Her head moved up and down in time with his breathing. She smiled softly to herself, laying here with him was peaceful, it warmed her heart, it made her feel like the luckiest woman in the world. She closed her eyes, and accepted his serene state; she soon followed in his exhaustion, and sleep over took her. Rumple awoke the next morning to an empty bed. The light from outside shined brightly in the room. He rubbed his eyes, he was still exhausted, but he knew he couldn't stay in bed forever. He could hear the blacksmiths working diligently outside, as they prepared for the impending battle. Rumple thought he was alone in the room until he heard the sound of the man clear his throat. His eyes opened wide, and he shot up in bed. Charming sat calmly in the chair next to the bed, Snow stood behind him with a gentle hand on his shoulder. Charming smirked at him; he was dressed as if he were about to go into battle at any moment; wearing his favorite steal armor.

"It's about time you woke up," he said.

"What are you doing here?" asked Rumple.

"Well you were supposed to meet us two days ago. When you didn't show up, I sent a dove to the dark castle. Lumiere sent it back with a message that said you left a week before then. Belle finally sent a message to us, explaining your dilemma, as well as your condition."

Rumple looked down, embarrassed; he didn't like to look weak, especially not in front of the royals.

"I'm fine. I should be fully healed by now. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to help my wife and father in-law restore their village."

"Let us help you," said Snow.

"Don't concern yourself. Belle and I can handle it."

"Belle, yes, but it's you I'm concerned about," said Charming.

Rumple shook his head, annoyed; he knew what he meant, but it wasn't anyone's business but his own. Electricity sparked between the two men, as they looked at each other, their eyes bearing into each other's souls.

"How worried should I be about this duel persona thing?" asked Charming.

"I will handle it. He won't catch me off guard again."

"Remember, that this new threat that lives within you, effects the entire kingdom, you no longer get to live in your little world."

"I said…..I will handle it," said Rumple with eyes so dark, you would think the Dark One was speaking to them right now.

Charming took the hint, and backed off, dropping the subject, and picking up a more positive one. He stood up, and moved closer to the bed.

"Very well. We're about to have a meeting with Maurice. Come join us when you are ready," said Charming as he left his bedside, and moved toward the door.

Rumple watched him open the door for Snow, and they left him alone once again. He yanked off the covers and glided over to the window. Hundreds of soldiers, royals and Maurice's men alike, stood in the courtyard; preparing for battle, sharpening weapons, and saddling horses. It was a circus down there. He stepped into his pants, one leg at a time, and tied them up. He unrolled the bandages from his torso and arms. He was right, he had healed very well, the pain had vanished. He smiled and slipped his black silk shirt on; he tied it up to just below his chest, and tucked it into his pants. He sat on the edge of the bed, and pulled his boots on; satisfied with his appearance, he left the bedroom to attend the meeting.

He arrived in the dining hall; a large banquet table sat in the middle of the room, filled with an assortment of food. Maurice was at the head of the table, next to him on his right were the King and Queen, and on his left was Belle, as beautiful as ever. Red and Granny sat next to the royals; the Captain they met a few days earlier, sat a seat over from Belle, and next to him was one more soldier. It seemed like a military party, but there was no joy, the tension and the stress of the situation hung over them like a black mist. Rumple took the empty seat next to Belle, and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled at him, as he began to load his plate with meat, greens, fruit, whatever was in front of him. He hadn't eaten in days, and his hunger was in full force.

"Good of you to join us, Rumple. We are all eager to hear your insight on our newly exposed enemy…Belle, unfortunately, could not tell us much," said Maurice with a genuine smile.

"Of course, sir. As most of you know, the Black Star Guild, is responsible for the attack on the village. They also appear to be working with the white witch."

"The Lady of the Lake? How do you know?" asked Charming.

"All magic wielders have their own unique magical signatures….. like a fingerprint, if you will. It's like feeling a specific energy schematic in the air. I've fought her enough to sense that magic signature anywhere. She cast a protection spell around the entrance to the cave that leads to their underground lair," explained Rumple.

"So, as you predicted….she seeks revenge," said Charming with a deep look, as he stroked his chin.

"Revenge? On who?" asked Maurice.

"The King and myself," said Rumple.

Maurice's peaceful eyes rotted away, and were replaced with rage. He glared viscously at his son in-law. Rumple caught the familiar hatred in Maurice's green eyes; he gripped his fork, never releasing it, even when his knuckles turned bright white.

"So this, like every other life threatening issue that come knocking at our door, is your fault?!" accused Maurice, as he shook with rage.

"Father!" yelled Belle in outrage.

"Silence, Belle! For the second time, Rumplestiltskin, you enter my castle, and trouble follows!" yelled Maurice.

The old knight was lousing his temper, oblivious to his royal guests, who were gazing at him in disapproval. Rumple was growing more agitated by the second; he was trying to maintain his composure for Belle, but Maurice was not making it easy.

"You're a monster, Rumplestiltskin. You bring death, destruction, and misery no matter where you go. You will never change, no matter what you do to convince yourself, or my daughter, there is no escaping who you truly are inside…..a monster. And if you ever have any hopes that you will ever change, take a look in the mirror."

"Father!"

"Leave the table and my sight!" said Maurice with a hiss.

Rumple wiped his mouth, and stood to his feet. He looked as Belle, who was silently begging him not to go; he looked at the Charmings, and bowed.

"I apologize, your majesties. Perhaps we can continue this conversation another time."

Charming stood, and nodded his okay for him to leave, as if Rumple needed it. He shot one more glare at Maurice, then excused himself from the table. The guards opened the giant doors for him, and Belle watched him, with tear filled eyes, disappear around the corner. Belle looked at her father, heartbroken. Rumple did bring trouble with him, but this wasn't his fault; he was just a knight following orders.

"How could you say that to him?!" she asked through choked tears, as she threw down her napkin, and left the room in a huff.

Belle was so angry with her father, she couldn't think straight. Rumple had enough to deal with, and he did not deserve that. She rounded the corner of the hallway that held their bedroom door. She tapped on the heavy oak doors.

"Rumple?!" she called, as she opened the door with a loud sow creak.

The fireplace was lit; Rumple was sitting in a chair with his feet up, basking in the warmth. She glided across the room to him, and kneeled down; her hands rested on the arm of the chair.

"Rumple, I am so sorry about my father. He had no right to say that to you," she said furiously.

"He had every right to say that to me, Belle…because he's right; it is my fault."

Belle looked at him with a mixture of sadness and curiosity. He had never been this honest about the morality of his actions before. He stood up and walked over to the window; Belle followed. He opened it, and took a deep breath, as he felt the fresh air from the surrounding mountains fill his lungs. She stood behind him, and wrapped her arms around his torso; she held him for a while with her head pressed against his back. She could hear his deep breaths, as he took in the cool night air.

"It wasn't your fault. You are a good man, Rumple….Rough, but good. My father will come to see it soon enough," she whispered.

She released her embrace, and moved to the door to leave him to his thoughts.

"Wait," said Rumple.

Belle stopped and turned back to face him. He approached her with a mischievous look, a look Belle was more than familiar with.

"You know, I'm actually glad he sent me away," he whispered seductively.

"Oh really?" asked Belle with a wide grin.

"Oh, yes."

He placed two strong hands on her small shoulders, spun her around, and pushed her against the door. He used his body to firmly press her into the hard wood doors, and nuzzled he neck. She sighed, and arched her neck, as she felt his hot breath against her skin. His hand caressed her arms; her hands were splayed across the doors. She couldn't help but rotate her neck, as he used one hand to move her hair out of the way, and his mouth to hungrily kiss her delicate skin. His wet kisses cascaded down her neck and shoulders; she moaned in ecstasy. She turned in his arms, and placed a sensual peck on his lips. Her hands roughly trailed over the strings of his shirt, and hastily untied all of them. She yanked his shirt down over his shoulders, and threw it to the side. Her hands trailed softly over his bare chest; over the upper muscles, and down to what felt like abs, well defined abs. They weren't rock hard, but they were apparent. This must have been a side effect of his latest transformation, and she loved it. She breathed heavily, as he untied her corset, then threw it in the pile with his shirt. Next, he united her dress, and pushed it down; it fell in a puddle around her feet. She now stood in front of him, a naked beauty. He cupped her cheeks with both hands, and kissed her again. Their lips crashed together; the kiss sent a deep tingle to the pit of their souls. The force of their passion thundered in their ears. He sucked on her bottom lip, then broke the kiss. He pulled off his pants and boots, and threw those to the side. They gazed hungrily at each other's bodies. Belle smiled mischievously, and jumped into her love's arms, and wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to the bed; he crawled on top of the sheets, Belle never let go of him, never broke the kiss. Their tongues slid together in a war for dominance, sweat trickled down their heated bodies. Rumple ran his hands over her cheek, then down to cup her breast. He caressed the underside of her thigh, and hooked his arm under. Belle gasped, as she felt him slowly enter her. They both trembled with passion; he started with long slow thrusts, teasing her. She grinded her hips on him, begging for more; Rumple moved her legs to wrap them around his waist, and his thrusts became harder. He picked up the pace, feeling how wet she was, and allowing him to go deeper.

"Oh Rumple….mmmmmmmmmmmmm…..that's it…..oh god!" she moaned.

He growled in her ear; his thrusts became very animalistic, hitting that spot deep inside her that made her shiver to her very core.

"Oh Belle….I need you."

Rumple could feel his climax closing in; he needed to get there. He thrust even harder and faster, not caring how loud she was, or how loud he was; he just needed this. Belle gripped his shoulders, as they both reached their peak. He buried his face in the crook of her neck; both were trying desperately to catch their breaths. She stroked his soft brown hair; he collapsed next to her, and pulled her close. They laid there, legs tangled; Rumple had one arm behind his head, and the other around her. He stared at the ceiling with a satisfied smile. Belle rested her head in the crook of his neck, and ran her hand, gently over his chest.

"Mmmmm….We've never made love like that before," she said in a low seductive voice.

"Mmmmhmm….no. I just really….really wanted you. Like I've never wanted anything before."

He smiled at her, as she looked up at him. He kissed the top of her forehead, and snuggled even closer against her smaller frame.

"I hope no one else heard us," she said.

"They probably did, it's fine. Let them know how the beast makes love to his beauty," he said with a sly smirk.

She laughed, and kissed him passionately. He stroked her cheek, just as round two was about to commence.

Meanwhile, deep down in the Guild's stronghold, thousands of black hooded soldiers kneeled in front of a pit of fire; lit in honor of their fallen comrade. Barrett kneeled at the front; tears ran freely down his face, shielded by his hood, but his tears and his hood, could not cover the thirst for revenge behind his bright green eyes. Aeros, his older brother, was gone, and he swore on his grave that Rumplestiltskin would die. Toward the back, Tiberius stood silently next to the white witch. She looked at him; he was staring blankly at the flames, as if her were trying to use them to erase the memory of his loyal friend.

"You want revenge, don't you?" she asked.

"Yes, but revenge rightfully belongs to Barrett," he said, as he nodded his head in the young man's direction.

"Do you honestly think he will stand a chance?" she asked in a huff.

"Never underestimate a man's need for vengeance. If it's strong enough, he will find a way."

She smiled at him; she admired his wisdom and leadership. He stirred something deep in her loins.

"Well Ursula's spell seems to be working. The young boys we've taken seem to be staying in their adult stage," she said happily.

"How do we know they will remain under our control? So far they've excelled in their training, but I'm worried they might regress."

"I placed a very powerful spell on them. They have to be very strong willed to break it, and they're just children….We will build an army strong enough to consume the King's…and then….we will kill him."

They smiled wickedly at each other, the fire reflected in their cold dead eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Rumple slept peacefully, snuggled comfortably against his wife. It was dawn; the birds chirped happily outside, as the crisp morning air swirled around the village. He turned over in his sleep, but something was not right; there seemed to be another person in the room. He slowly opened his eyes; the shock of what he found almost made him jump out the bed and clear across the room. Belle awoke, puzzled by her husband's strange demeanor. He held her tightly, as he looked into the eyes of Alaek, his elven childhood friend, who was giving him a wide mischievous grin.

"Are you insane?!" yelled Rumple in disgust.

"Finally. I thought you were going to sleep forever, brother," Alaek teased, his accent similar to Rumple's.

"How long have you been here?' asked Rumple.

"A few hours…I came right after the rounds of passion you were shooting off…Both of you are extremely loud."

Bell's cheeks turned bright red; Alaek winked at her. Alaek wasn't the typical elf you read about in children's tales. He wasn't tall, but he wasn't short; he was an inch shorter than Rumple, and still taller than Belle. His hair was the same length as Rumple's, but it was jet black and greasy, and it covered his pointy ears. His eyes were a strange aqua, dark and piercing. He had a strong muscular build; a small tuft of black hair grew on his chin. He had one scar over his right eye, and one ran diagonally across his whole face. Mystical markings covered his arms; black tattoos on tan skin. He was dressed in his typical elf garments; all leather, short sleeves, and leather wrist bands. Belle knew Alaek since their last few days in Storybrooke. He was kind, but dark; he and Rumple were like brothers. Every time she saw him he was his usual playful self, today was no different.

"It's good to see, Al," she said, giving him an amused look.

"Belle! As beautiful as ever."

"Why are you here?" asked Rumple in a frustrated tone.

"Oh. I came to help you with your witch problem. It seems you've been getting your ass handed to ya," said Alaek playfully.

Rumple tried not to crack a smile; instead he looked at his friend annoyed. Outside the troops were breaking camp; the sounds of horses and steel banging on steel, echoed throughout.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Maurice and the King set out to find the Guild's lair," said Alaek.

"What?!" yelled Belle and Rumple in unison.

"We have to go," said Belle, as she whipped the covers off, forgetting that she was still naked.

She drew them back over, and her cheeks, once again, turned a bright red. Alaek laughed out loud, and hoped to his feet.

"Relax, darlin'. Besides, I heard Maurice say that he didn't want you two anywhere near the battlefield."

"Since when have I ever listened to him. They are both going to get themselves killed. We're going," said Rumple with a stern demeanor.

"Aye. That's why I love you two. You really know how to go on an adventure," said Alaek excited.

Rumple and Belle looked at each other fondly; Alaek was right, they had been getting into a lot of trouble lately, and they'd both be lying if they said they were getting tired of it.

"I'll be downstairs. We'll have to hurry if we're going catch them," he said as he disappeared into the air.

"Why can't he ever use a door?" asked Rumple, annoyed with his friend's showiness.

Belle smiled to herself, knowing that Rumple does the same thing; she thought his slight jealousy for Al was adorable. They got dressed, equipping themselves with swords and daggers, Belle found her custom made bow & arrow. They rushed downstairs, ready to go. Alaek was standing in the welcome area, talking to a plump looking woman. Belle recognized her immediately.

"Mrs. Potts!" called Belle excitedly.

"Oh, Lady Belle, it's so good to see you," said Mrs. Potts warmly.

Belle took Mrs. Potts hands in hers, and beamed at her.

"What are you doing here?" asked Belle.

"I came to give you and Sir Rumplestiltskin a gift. My husband and I made them."

She waved her hand, and a man brought them two sets of armor. They were gorgeous; they looked as if they could stop any blade or arrow.

"You are Mrs. Potts?" asked Rumple, he remembered the beautiful wedding suit that she had made for him.

"I am."

"The suit you made for me….for my wedding….it was marvelous. I wanted to personally thank you. Here," he said as he pulled a large bag of coins out of thin air.

"Oh no, my Lord…I couldn't. You already paid me for it," she said.

"I'm sure I didn't pay you enough. Take it."

She took the bag, but rather smile at the large bag of money like a normal person would, she hung her head; she was obviously depressed.

"Do you want something else for the suit?" asked Rumple.

"Oh no. Forgive me, my Lord. This was kind of you.

"You are troubled. Is there anything we can do to help?"

"I am sorry, but I am sad because my son, Chip….was taken by those monsters. He was only ten," she said, as tears began to well up in her bright blue eyes.

"No. Not Chip," said Belle.

"Yes. I may never see him again."

"Madame, I promise….we will get him back….we get all the children back. Let's go," said Rumple.

Rumple strapped the armor on; it was light, well fitted. Mrs. Potts smiled fondly at him. Rumple bowed to her, turned on his heel, and left through the huge doors; Alaek on his heels. Belle hugged the old woman tightly, and followed the two men out of the castle. The stable boys saddled up their horses, and had them waiting at the gate. Rumple and Belle climbed on their respected steeds; he looked own at Alaek, who was just looking back at them.

"Don't you have a horse?' asked Rumple with a furrowed brow.

"Yeah."

He walked outside the gates; the couple watched him curiously. He took two fingers, and whistled into the forest. Rumple looked out into the mist; a shadowy figure of a horse could be seen sprinting through the fog. As it grew nearer, its appearance became clearer; it was all black, it had long mangy hair; sparks flew under its hooves, as they clicked along the stone path leading to the castle, and its eyes were blood red and flaming. It came to a screeching halt in front of Alaek, who held out his hand, ready to pet the beast. Belle watched them curiously; the horse was obviously not from this world.

"This is Baromir," said Alaek, as he stroked his mane.

Alaek climbed onto his horse, and motioned for them to follow him. They waved goodbye to the villagers, and disappeared into the mist.

The forest was unusually cold, Belle shivered next to the two men. It was quiet, except for the sounds of animals echoing around them. Rumple looked over at Alaek, who was sniffing the air; it reminded him of Ruby.

"What are you doing?" asked Rumple.

"You don't smell that? I smell death…..a freshly fought battle."

Belle felt an overwhelming sense of dread, without caring about her or what danger lie ahead, she took off.

"Belle!" called Rumple.

The two friends chased after her. She raced through the woods, dodging branches and vines. Rumple was right behind her, yelling at her to stop, and hitting every branch she dodged. As they went, the smell of blood grew stronger, and Alaek had a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. They finally reached the entrance to the cave, but what they found was beyond words. A sea of bodies filled the clearing in front of the cave. The ground was soaked with blood. Limbs were scattered all over, in all directions. What they had just discovered was the entrance to hell. Belle frantically scanned over the bloody clearing, looking for any trace of her father. She breathed a sigh of relief when she could not find him. Alaek tied the horses to a nearby tree, and waved his hand. The bodies parted, leaving a clear path to the cave. He joined Rumple and Belle, and placed a strong hand on Rumple's shoulder.

"Maurice….the King and Queen are missing….and if I'm counting correctly, not all of the King and Maurice's soldier lie here in this heap of death, which means they must be locked up inside," he said motioning towards the dark cave.

"Then that is where we shall go. We must stay close. No matter what happens we cannot separate. We are a greater force together," said Rumple.

Alaek heard a rustle in the brush, but it was too late; at least a hundred hooded men sprung out of the woods, surrounding them, bows drawn. Belle move closer to Rumple, placing a hand on his arm. Rumple glared at them, darting his eyes back and forth at each man. Tiberius emerged casually from the cave, smirking at them. Rumple pushed Belle behind him in a protective manner.

"Don't make this hard on yourselves,' he said.

A few men approached him with ropes, ready to tie them up; Rumple formed a fireball in his hand and threw it at one of them. His body formed to ashes before them. Tiberius blasted Rumple with a ball of light, knocking him clear across the field. He landed on the ground with a loud thud; his body was tossed around, as he hit the dirt. He lie there, seemingly unconscious. Belle's eyes widened in disbelief, she called out to him:

"Rumple! Rumple!"

She tried to run to him, but two men reached out, and grabbed by her hair; they pulled her back, and grabbed her arms. Rumple had not moved; she watched him helplessly. Alaek was also detained, and an anti-magic collar was fastened around his neck. Tiberius made his way slowly over to Rumple; he bent down, and picked him up by his hair to a sitting position. He placed one hand on Rumple's head, and the other under his chin, ready to snap his enemy's neck. Belle's panic shifted into high gear, she screamed:

"No! No!...Please! Please! STOP!"

Tiberius obeyed and looked up at her tear filled eyes. He watched her struggle with his two soldiers.

"Please….don't kill him. Take my life instead," she said.

Tiberius smirked at her, and then placed another anti-magic collar around Rumple's neck.

"No need. The lady of the Lake wants him alive…for now."

Belle breathed a sigh of relief. She had never been more scared for his life. Rumple's eyes fluttered open; he felt Tiberius' hands on his shoulders. He tried to cast a defensive spell, but nothing happened. That's when he felt the cold steel collar around his neck.

"Fuck," he thought.

He knew he had no choice but, to be captured. Two other hooded soldiers, tied his hands; Tiberius signaled for the others to bring Belle and Alaek, and they all entered the cave. Rumple looked closely at his surroundings, occasionally being shoved by Tiberius when he was walking to slow. They walked for what seemed to be hours; it was bottomless pit.

They soon arrived at a passage way, lit with torches all along. Two guards suddenly pushed Belle and Alaek down a supportive passage; Belle cared for Rumple.

"Rumple!"

"Belle!"

Rumple tried to fight for her, but was kicked in the gut; he collapsed just as Belle's cries grew faster in the distance.

"Don't worry, brother! I'll take care of her!" yelled Alaek.

Rumple smiled at his friend's bravery, but in his mind it didn't ease him; he should be the one looking after his true love not him.

"On your feet, Stiltskin," said Tiberius

Rumple slowly stood up, and continued their journey to the unknown. He occasionally looked back down the hallway where Belle was taken; hoping to hear her voice again, but there was nothing. It was hard for him to keep his hopes alive.

Alaek and Belle struggled as the guards led them to a dark, damp hallway, lined with doors; obviously prison cells. They opened the fifth door on the right, and threw them in. They landed on the dark stone floor so hard the whole room seemed to shake. Alaek put a protective arm around Belle's shoulder, and helped her up. It was dark; the only light came from a dimly lit torch.

"Belle?"

She looked up to see Snow, Red, Granny, and Mulan standing in the corner. She ran over and greeted them, smiling.

"Why are you all here? What happened?" asked Belle breathlessly.

"You saw the carnage of the battle outside?" asked Snow.

Belle nodded solemnly.

"That's what happened. We were ambushed with magic. All of these soldiers that fight for Tiberius are strong in the use of magic. WE dropped like flies."

"Rumple knew this would happen," said Belle.

"Yes. It would seem that my husband and your father share the same stubbornness."

"Indeed, but what I don't understand is the number of soldiers they have. How could they have gotten so many new recruits in such a short time?"

"They've been using the kidnapped children," said a mysterious voice.

Belle looked around for the source; she noticed a small gap in the stone wall next to her. She peered through; a young man was staring back at her. He was handsome; he had a scraggly beard, with blue eyes, and long blonde hair that flowed freely over his shoulders.

"Why are you here?" asked Belle.

"I refused to fight the intruders," he said.

"What is your name?" asked Belle.

"Chip"


	7. Chapter 7

"Chip? Mrs. Potts is your mother?" asked Belle in disbelief.

"Yes. You know my mother?" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah, but….. you're a grown man. If I count correctly you should be only ten."

"That's what's happening to pull the children. The white witch put a spell on all the kidnapped boys, she made them full grown. Then she made them drink a potion, that made them love her, and want to die for her."

"That's how they got all these new soldiers," said Belle.

"It's the curse of the empty hearted," said Snow.

"How do you know that?" asked Belle.

"Regina tried to cast it on our grandson once."

"This is all fascinating, but if we're going to save Chip and the other children, we're going to have to get out of here first," said Mulan.

"Mulan, how did you get here, anyway?" asked Belle.

"I was also investigating the disappearance of the children. The Guild kidnapped some from my village as well."

"Well, I would love to help you ladies out, but this collar has me a little indisposed right now," said Alaek, as he pointed to the steel collar clasped tightly around his neck.

"Who are you?" shouted Mulan, as she whipped out her hidden dagger from her boot, and held it up under his chin.

"It's okay, Mulan. He's my brother in-law," said Belle, as she stepped in front of her.

"Okay," said Mulan, skeptical.

She lowered the dagger, but still looked cautiously at him.

"I didn't know Rumplestiltskin had a brother," said Snow.

"We're not brothers by blood. It's sort of a bond through magic."

"He's a good man. You can trust him," said Belle.

Alaek beamed at her; no words were needed, his eyes were screaming:

"Thank you."

She smiled back at him; he was after all, family.

"Mulan. If you would be so kind as to pierce this collar with that dagger of yours. I would greatly appreciate it," said Alaek nonchalantly.

"What?! Are you nuts?! If I succeed, you could be killed," said Mulan in shock.

"It's fine. I'll heal before I lose too much blood. It has to be swift and on point… in and out. Okay?"

Alaek kneeled in front of her, and cocked his neck to the side. He shut his eyes tightly, waiting for the imminent strike. Mulan just stood there stunned, the dagger hanging loosely in her grip.

Meanwhile, Rumple was led slowly down a winding hallway, until they reached a bright white room. It was elegant, a bedroom for fit for a princess; everything was white. His eyes fluttered, and squinted at the light. He could just barely make out, what appeared to be Charming strapped to a chair, facing a giant white bed. The guards sat Rumple in the empty chair next to Charming, and strapped him to it, making sure they were extra tight. Rumple groaned at the tightness of the ropes, then looked at Charming who seemed to be lost in a daze.

"Are you okay? Charming!" yelled Rumple.

Rumple tried to kick his chair with a free foot, but nothing seemed to snap him out of it.

"You're wasting your time."

The white witch appeared before him, standing seductively against the bed, posing, and wearing a silk white dress.

"What have you done?" asked Rumple.

"Me? I've 'done' nothing…..not yet."

"is he dead?"

"Not yet, but he will be….And so will you."

"Why are you doing this?"

"You really have to ask?"

Rumple just stared at her, waiting for her to continue, he knew she would reveal her plan eventually; she was that arrogant.

"You humiliated me, cast me from my home. The King almost killed me; my powers are significantly weaker because of him. So weak that I had to enlist the help of that pathetic excuse for a witch, Ursula."

And there it was; Rumple looked around, expecting the sea witch to appear before them in her beautiful human form, but… nothing. It was still just the three of them, which could only mean Ursula was not physically involved, but he obviously she had helped the white witch somehow, but how?

"What did she do?" asked Rumple.

"Haven't you wondered how we were able to raise such a large army? I thought at least you of all people would have figured that there was some magic behind this," she said tauntingly.

Rumple looked at her confused; then it dawned on him, he couldn't believe he didn't see it before now.

"You perfected the time spell. Impressive. That spell is very difficult."

"You disappoint me, Rumple. You're losing your touch. I expected more from the Dark One," she teased.

"_I want her blood. I want to eat and suck on her veins_," said a sinister voice inside his head.

Rumple's stomach lurched; not now, not now, he can't take over now.

"Don't push me. The darkness inside me craves your blood. Call of this ridiculous revenge quest, and return the children. I will spare your life one more time. Your choice."

"You have grown so weak, Dark One. What is this change of heart? It's your new wife, isn't it? Guards!" she called.

Two stiff guards entered.

"Bring me the brown haired beauty," she commanded.

The two hooded soldiers bowed humbly, and left.

"Why?"

"Simple, my dear Rumple…. I'm going to remind you of a very important lesson you taught Cora, and Cora taught me….. Love is weakness. I'm doing you a favor….. I'm going to kill her…. And you're going to watch."

Mulan placed the dagger on Alaek's collar; he arched his neck back, and squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation. Belle and the others looked on with fearful eyes.

"Ready?" asked Mulan.

Alaek nodded; she drew the knife back, and jammed it as hard as she could into the metal collar. She hit directly, but she also buried it deep into the elf's neck. As accustomed to the elves, sparkling bright red blood poured over the dagger; Mulan removed it quickly. With the last bit of strength he had left, as he felt his life fading away, his hand glowed red, and grasped the wound. There was a sudden bust of light; Belle and the others shielded their eyes, and in a matter of seconds it was all over. Belle opened her eyes; the cell was dark again, Alaek lay on the floor, unconscious. She kneeled beside him.

"Al. Al!" she called, as she shook him.

Alaek's eyes fluttered open, it was refreshing that the first thing he saw was Belle's beautiful face; he smiled at her.

"As beautiful as the stars in the sky," he said, as he turned on his famous charm.

Belle blushed, and helped him to his feet. She was glad he was okay; he was like a brother to her too.

"It worked," said Belle happily.

"Aye. Thank you, lasse," he said, as he nodded at Mulan.

"Alright. Let's get out of here. Stand back," he said.

Alaek clapped his hands, and rubbed them together. His right hand glowed a mystic blue. He spread his feet apart, cocked his arm back, and punched the air with all his might; he almost fell forward from the force. A blast of light knocked the door clear off its hinges, and broke apart when it hit the opposite wall; a burst of wind knocked Belle and the others off their feet.

"Sorry," he said with an amused smile.

"You couldn't find a more quiet way to escape? The whole cavern must have heard us," said Belle, as he helped her and the others to their feet.

"The time for subtlety has passed…. Ladies first," he said, as he waved a courteous hand to the doorway.

Just as they ran out into the hallway, two guards showed up, but were easily taken down by Mulan and Snow.

"Wait. I want to help you," said Chip from inside his cell.

Belle had almost forgotten about him. She looked at Alaek, who seemed to be awaiting her decision.

"You should stay here, Chip. It's safer. We'll come get you as soon as we defeat the white witch," said Belle.

"Okay," he said disappointed.

"We'll come back, I promise."

Alaek motioned for them to follow him.

"We have to find Rumple," he said.

"Wait. Where's my father?" asked Belle.

"I overheard that they took him to the torture chamber," said Ruby.

Belle began to panic.

"We have to find him, Al."

"What about Rumple?"

"I hate to choose, but Rumple has a better chance than my father. We have to find him first," said Belle hastily.

"Alright. We'll have to ask one of the guards. Time to go fishing," said Alaek happily.

He waved them back just as a hooded figure walked past them. He grabbed him, and pulled him into one of the cells. He punched him once in the stomach, then across his jaw. The young thief coughed, and spat out blood.

"Where is the torture chamber?" asked Alaek fiercely.

He smirked at him, and spat in his face. Alaek stepped back, as he wiped the spit from his eye. He took his position, ready to slap him again, but Belle stepped in front of him, and slapped the thief so hard the room shook.

"Tell us where it is, or so help me. I will cut off your balls, and make you swallow them. Where is it?!" yelled Belle, as she grabbed him by the collar, and shook him.

Alaek and the others were shocked by Belle's sudden violent behavior, and it didn't take long before the thief cracked under her intense glare.

"Okay….. Take a right down this hallway, and then go through the first door on the left… Go down the winding staircase, and all the way down the hall, go through the door at the end of the hallway….. Please don't kill me!" he begged.

Satisfied, Belle let him go; Alaek followed her, and kicked him in the head, knocking him out. He and Belle joined the rest of them in the hallway; he used magic to lock the door behind him.

"Where did that come from?" asked Ruby in shock.

'Sorry. A bit of Lacey came out."

"Let's go," said Alaek, as he led the girls down the path to Belle's father.


	8. Chapter 8

They made their way down the winding staircase; down, down, it seemed like they were deepest darkness part of hell. Alaek could finally see, what seemed like a random orange light in a sea of darkness, coming out of an opening; they had finally reached the bottom. That's when they heard the screams; screams that were obviously coming from Maurice. Belle grasped Al's arm, he held her back with little effort, as she tried and tried to run to her father; she forgot just how strong he was. He could not let her go, seeing her struggle, all he could think about was his promise to Rumple, the promise to keep Belle safe. He shushed her, and grabbed her shoulders; she looked deep into his aqua green eyes, which were pleading with her to stay put and be patient. She bowed her head, and calmed herself, as he peered around the wall. He could barely make out the silhouettes of two men circling the room, they looked like they were carrying whips, but he could not see Maurice. He watched them raise the whip; Maurice cried out:

"Please don't!"

The crack of the whip thundered through their ears; Belle covered hers tightly, but it did not help. She tightened her grip on Alaek's arm; he could feel her shake with fear and anger. Alaek took a deep breath, and ran around the corner, and into the torture chamber. The guards heard his quickened footsteps, and they quickly turned; one threw a fireball in his direction, Al ducked, and slid across the room, and into the wall. He snapped his fingers, and the two hooded men were incinerated in burst of blue flames; they screamed for instance, then all was quiet. Al gazed at a broken Maurice, horrified by what he saw. Maurice was tied to wooden rack, his back was covered in blood, cuts and bruises covered every inch of his body, his torn shirt hung loosely off his arms, he groaned in pain. Alaek approached him slowly, and lifted his head; he was barely conscious. Maurice slowly came to, his glossy eyes fixated on the elf, but Al was pretty sure he could not see him; this man was obviously blinded by the amount of pain that ran through his body.

"Who are you?" he whispered.

"I'm a friend of yer daughter's."

He waved them in; Belle, Snow, and Ruby entered slowly, upon seeing his horrible condition, she rushed to her father's side.

"Belle," he groaned.

"Father…. I'm so sorry. I should have gotten here sooner," she cried.

Maurice tried to shush her, but all that came out was an inaudible high pitched sigh. She buried her face into his restrained arms. Al circled them, as he examined his wounds, as well as trying to find a way to set him free.

"Belle. These wounds are very severe, love. If we move him….. he will die….. and we're running out of time," said Alaek.

"Is there nothing we can do? Nothing?" she asked urgently.

Alaek paced with his chin resting in his hand, His mind raced like a wild horse, trying desperately to come up with some way, any possibility to save this man's life. He stopped in his tracks, just as a light bulb went off in his head.

"I have an idea, but it's risky."

He placed a head on his forehead, and began to speak rapidly in elvish. Belle and the others watched him curiously; then two tattoos on either of Maurice's arm, glowed green, and turned solid black. The same markings appeared on Alaek's arms, as he stopped chanting.

"What is this?" asked Belle.

"The chain of life….. It is a very old spell, used in the only the most dire of circumstances. It basically connects two souls. If I stay alive so does he, and vice versa… but we must hurry, because if he dies, then I'm screwed."

"You would sacrifice yourself for me? Why?" she asked, astounded.

"I live on yours and Rumple's happiness. You're the only family I have. You're all I care about," he said as he placed two strong hands on her shoulders. She smiled up at him, and wrapped her arms tightly around his torso. He held her there, as she cried into his chest. She was an only child, and had never felt the love of a brotherly figure, and now for the first time, she did. She unwrapped her arms, and wiped her tears on her sleeve. His heart swam in the love he had for Belle, the woman who felt like his little sister from the day they met.

"Come. Time to find your husband," he said.

"What about father?"

"Here."

He opened a pouch on his belt, and took out, what looked like green moss. He stuck it in his mouth, and chewed it like gum. He picked up a wooden pale that was sitting in the corner. He kneeled down, and placed his hand on top.

"Linque" he said in elvish.

The pale filled with water; he spit out the moss into the pale, and swished it around. Al motioned for Belle to stand back, then threw the water onto Maurice's wounded back. He screamed in pain, as the water washed over him like a water fall, then he was still. Belle took his head in her hands, trying to revive him.

"What have you done?" she asked panicking.

"Relax…. He lives. I used a special herb and water to relieve his pain….. and knock him out until this is all over. Now come," he said hastily.

Belle stroked her father's cheek, then left with the others.

Rumple gazed angrily at the white witch; the darkness inside him was screaming like a rabid dog. He wanted nothing more than to tear her lung out. How dare she threaten his wife like that.

"Gold?" Charming groaned.

Rumple looked at him, somewhat relieved; that was one less death on his conscience.

"Charming…. Are you strong enough to fight?"

"I think so…. Where are we?"

"Even now, you plan to resist? You will not win. Just accept your fate," said the witch.

"You're the fool, my lady. As always you underestimate my enemy. You will die by my hand. I swear it," said Rumple in a cold clear voice.

"Is that so? And how will you accomplish that?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Like this," said a voice behind her.

Alaek, Belle, and the others all stood in the doorway. He shot a fireball at the rope holding the large chandelier above. It snapped, and fell straight down, barely missing the witch, as she ducked out of the way. Belle and Snow ran over to their respective husbands, and untied them with only a little difficulty. Charming was still dazed, but Snow hugged him tightly. Belle showered Rumple's face with kisses….

"It thought I had lost you, my love," said Belle breathlessly.

"I'm glad you're safe," he said.

"Brother!" called Alaek.

Rumple gave Alaek a manly hug; tight, and patting each other hard on the back.

"How did you find me?" asked Rumple.

"We're brothers… I will always find you," said Alaek, as he clasped Rumple's shoulder.

"No! I will not be beaten! I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" screamed the witch.

"Enough! I Rumplestiltskin, Lord of the Dark Castle, the Dark One, and a Knight of the King's Table, hear by place you under arrest for conspiring to murder the King."

The lady of the Lake laughed at him. She waved her hand; an invisible force knocked him off his feet. He felt like he was flying through pitch black air, the wind rushed through his ears. He blindly reached out, trying to find Belle, Al, anyone, but all he felt was the wind running through his fingers. Suddenly, he hit the ground with a hard thud, and he blacked out.

Alaek awoke in a daze, not knowing how much time had passed. He looked around, they were all lying in a circular stone chamber, the only light came from candles attached to the walls, surrounding them. Rumple began to stir next to him.

"Hey, Rumple….. Are you okay?"

"What happened? Where are we?" he groaned, as he sat up, and rubbed his aching neck.

"I'm not sure. We were teleported somewhere, but I'm pretty sure we're still in the caverns," said Alaek, as he hobbled to his feet.

Rumple suddenly remembered that it wasn't just he and Alaek in the chamber; he quickly turned to Belle, who was face down, and still unconscious.

"Belle… Belle," he called, as he shook her.

Her eyes fluttered open; everything was blurry, then her eyesight fixated on her husband.

"Rumple?" she whispered.

"You're alright," he said, as he smiled warmly at her.

"What just happened? Such an odd feeling," she said, as Rumple sat her up.

"We were teleported. Rumple and I are used to it, but it can be hell for first timers," said Alaek.

The two brothers hoisted Belle to her feet; just then the others began to stir as well.

"Feeling better, your majesty?" asked Rumple with a smirk, as he walked over to the Charmings.

"Yes. Thanks," said Charming.

"Welcome to the game," called a familiar voice.

They all looked around, trying desperately to find the white witch, but if was just then in the chamber. Her voice echoed around them like a siren; Rumple, Alaek, and Belle stood back to back, ready for anything that could be thrown at them.

"I'm glad you're here… You can test our new recruits, they have been aching to kill some more since their last hunt," she taunted.

The walls parted, and a large battalion of hooded soldiers marched in. The amount of men that surrounded them were impossible to count; as if on cue they all drew their swords simultaneously.

"Men….. Kill them all."


	9. Chapter 9

The heroes moved closer, as they stood back to back; the sea of hooded soldiers grew ever closer, their swords drawn. Rumple's mind raced, trying to figure a way out of all this. Alaek did the only thing he could think of; he rotated his wrist, and blew out an aqua green smoke into the air, smoke that matched the color of his eyes. The smoke washed over the soldiers, causing them to heave and cough violently.

"What is this?" asked Charming, as he covered his mouth.

"Smoke screen," said Alaek simply.

"Yes, but what is it going to do?" asked Snow.

"Buy us more time to think. I suggest we start doing that now," said Alaek.

Alaek was absolutely right, all this smoke screen was doing was buying the time, and if Rumple couldn't figure out a way to break their curse then they would all die; he refused to fight children. The smoke cleared, and the coughs died down, they began to rise, and that's went the marvelous idea hit him like a steel wall. With no time to spare, he turned to Belle.

"Belle….. kiss me. I mean….. really kiss me," he pleaded.

Belle looked at him with mild disbelief, she knew they were in a dire situation, but to ask her to make out with him, when they were inches away from death was a bit much.

"You are my true love, yes? Kiss me," he said, his eyes panicking.

That's when she understood him; the most powerful magic of all, they could free the kids. Belle grabbed his face, and kissed him hard. A burst of light rippled over the crowd. Aleak looked around, had after hood was boring ripped off like dominos, revealing the many different faces underneath. They all looked around as if they had just woken up from a long dream. Belle broke the kiss, and smiled lovingly at her husband.

"No!" screamed the white witch.

She materialized in front of them, her face displayed rage unlike any other.

"It's over, my lady. You don't have to die today. Surrender," said Charming.

"Never! I'd rather die. You may have me this time, but I swear I will rip your heart out and crush it into dust….. Now!" she yelled into the rafters.

An arrow shot from the ceiling, it headed straight for Belle. With uncommon speed, Alaek pushed her out the way; the arrow struck him in the right side of his chest. Rumple watched him fall to the ground, it was as if he was falling in slow motion, he wanted to run and catch but, the shock of what had just happened kept him still. Alaek fell on the cold stone floor, the arrow stuck firmly in his chest.

"Al!" screamed Belle, as she crawled to his side. Rumple finally found his footing; he raced over to them. Alaek let out raged breaths; obviously the arrow had pierced his lung. Rumple knew he had to act quickly; he grasped the arrow, ready to pull it out, then he was hit by a second arrow, it pierced his shoulder. The force of the blow knocked him off his feet; he landed a few feet away from Belle.

"Rumple!"

"Belle! Stay back!" he shouted.

Belle stopped in her tracks, just as another arrow missed her by centimeters. Tiberius dropped down from the rafter, his bow in hand. This man was trying was trying to kill Belle, he took aim again; Rumple felt his rage boil over, then he blacked out.

In the blink of an eye, Rumple tackled him, and slammed him through the wall and into the next room. Belle, or anyone for that matter, had had any idea what just happened. Rumple was down, face first into the stone. Belle looked over at Charming and Snow, who were coughing from the amount of dust. She turned to look at Rumple again, but he was gone. It was odd, he was surely injured, she only looked away for a second. A black blur zoomed past in her peripheral vision; she could barely keep up with it, her head moved back and forth with the figure. The smoke from the debris filtered into the next room, the figured stopped suddenly, Belle's eyes widened; Tiberius coughed violently, as he slowly rose to his feet. He could barely make out the dark figure of Rumplestiltskin, standing absolutely still; he was staring aimlessly into the floor. The dust cleared, and he suddenly realized what happened; his heart sank, and his stomach turned inside out. Belle shook her head in disbelief. The Dark One, green flesh and all, stood before them. He slowly raised his head, and opened his eyes; his piercing gaze shook Tiberius' core, he had already drawn his sword. The Dark One smiled evilly, baring his ugly fangs, then he disappeared into thin air. Tiberius jumped, then circled the area, his sword at the ready. Where did he go? He briefly turned, and almost shot out of his skin when he saw The Dark One standing inches away from him. Tiberius leaped back, and lashed at him, but he disappeared once again. Belle looked on nervously; she barely noticed the fight between Snow, Charming, and the lady of the Lake.

"Come on, Rumple. Take control. You're better," she whispered.

She looked down at Alaek, who was still unconscious, but still breathing. Tiberius' head swiveled back and forth, he backed up slowly, then he felt searing pain erupting from his lower abdomen, it was like thousands of electric bolts running through his entire body, he looked down to see the dark One's hand sticking out of his stomach, covered in his own blood. Tiberius' eyes grew wider, his vision began to blur and go in and out of focus; he slowly turned his head, the cold blooded monster was smiling viscously at him. The Dark One pulled his hand, and licked the blood off. Tiberius coughed up heaps of blood, his whole body went numb, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and darkness came; he collapsed.

"_That's enough. It's over," _came Rumple's voice inside the Dark One's head.

"You're no fun," said the Dark One.

He looked up at the ceiling; the Dark One faded away, and he was Rumplestiltskin once again. He looked at Belle; she was smiling softly at him, then looked down at Tiberius, who was face down, drowning in a river of his own blood. He knelt beside him, and placed a glowing hand over his wound.

"_What are you doing?!"_ screamed the Dark One.

"Giving him a second chance."

Tiberius grunted, and fell into a deep sleep, as his wound glowed a bright red, and closed shut. Rumple rose to his feet; he turned just as Belle was wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed him, it was sloppy, but it was hard, and in this kiss he felt all the love and pride that radiated from her in that moment. She broke away; they lovingly pressed their foreheads together, and closed their eyes. The warmth of their love radiated off them like the sun.

"No! You can't!" screamed the white witch.

Rumple and Belle turned, and joined the others in the adjoining room. Alaek was standing hunched over, clutching his wound tightly, he was paler then snow. The now mind free soldiers were circling the Lady of the Lake, all were intent on revenge. She raised her hand and snapped her fingers; a spark formed, and she threw it to the ground. Rumple knew what was coming; he grabbed Alaek, then Belle, and shielded them with his own body. A cloud of red smoke shrouded them, and an invisible force knocked every one of their feet. There was a moment of violent coughing, then all was quiet. Rumple turned on his knees, the witch was gone. He cursed to himself; he knew they would see her again in the near future, something he had hoped to avoid. Belle helped Alaek up, and slung his arm over her shoulder. He hung there dazed, like a drunken fool. The rest of them all let out cheers of joy. Rumple stood alone in the middle, he held out his hand to silence them.

"Everyone! You all earned this victory today, but as I'm sure you are aware; you were all forced to grow up faster than you wanted. I can change you back, I will not force you, but if you wish to be changed back, form a group on my right, those that wish to remain adults, stay on the left,' he said.

They all looked around at each other. Belle watched them all move to the right side of the room. It was a proud moment for all of them.

'Wait," said Belle.

Rumple turned to look at her curiously.

"Mulan, can you go and get Chip?"

Mulan nodded, and ran out to fetch the young prisoner. She returned several moments later with Chip in tow; he limped slowly over to Rumple.

"You must be Chip. You're mother misses you very much," said Rumple.

"Thank you so much for this, Sir Rumplestiltskin."

Chip kneeled with the others; Rumple rubbed his hands together, and closed his eyes. He breathed deeply, then reached out; magic dust erupted from his hands, and cascaded over them like golden rain. Their bodies shrunk lower and lower until they were all children again.

"Come. Time for us all to return home," said Rumple warmly.

They all cheered and hugged each other. Belle took her husband's hand.

"Maurice….. Rumple we have to get back to him," whispered Alaek.

"Yes. My father was tortured. He's hurt bad. We have to get him back home to a doctor fast," said Belle panicking.

"Okay. Don't worry. We will…. Everything is going to be fine," said Rumple.

They followed the rest out of the war zone, and down to the dungeons.


	10. Chapter 10

Tiberius awoke into darkness, he found himself staring up at the bright moon through the tall oak trees that surrounded them. Barrett's head came into view; he smiled down on him. His smile was a comforting sight, so familiar, but it did not take away the pain of the loss he had suffered by his greatest enemy, Rumplestiltskin. He sat, up and looked around. A fire was burning brightly next to him; He rubbed his stomach in remembrance of the injury he had sustained. He didn't remember much, only the blurry vision of Rumplestiltskin….. hovering over him; then he remembered the words that were uttered from the lips of his enemy, words he could not believe nor except:

"_I'm giving him a second chance."_

It was a slap in the face, he had stood up to the Dark One, he did not run, and now he spared his life. The very thought of it made him gag in disgust. The nerve of him; Tiberius hungered for Rumple's blood even more, but the food Barrett shoved into his hands would have to do…. for now. He chomped on the bread, and what tasted like rabbit meat. It was good, well cooked, and it wasn't until now that he realized how actually hungry he was.

"I trust it is good," said the Lady of the Lake.

Tiberius turned to see her standing in the moonlight, in all her beauty.

"Indeed it is. Did you bring me here?" he asked through mouthfuls of food.

"Yes."

"Good. We can resume our plans of revenge against the King and his new dog."

"No. We will wait. Let them think it's over. We will lie low for now…. And when the time is right, we will destroy them all," she said with a dark tone.

"How?" asked Tiberius, as he stuffed more food into his mouth.

"Simple. I've called on an old friend to help," she said.

Another man approached them, he wore all black, he was very handsome, and he had a hook for a hand.

"Hello, gentlemen…. My name is Captain Hook. I hear you want to skin a crocodile," he said with an evil smirk.

It was a beautiful night; there was so much to celebrate amongst the villagers all over the kingdom, especially in Belle's village. There had been massive feast, dancing, and singing. When Rumple led the children home, he had never seen so many people happy, and when the darkness of the night thickened, Rumple wanted to celebrate in his own way, alone with his beautiful wife.

In their bedroom, Belle and Rumple sighs of pleasure filled the room, along with the sounds of their lips smacking together, as they kissed hungrily. She arched her neck, as Rumple kissed his way down, she ran her fingers, roughly through his soft hair. She let out a long moan, as she closed her eyes, and Rumple's kisses trailed further and further down. He kissed and licked her stomach, and ran his hands over her soft thighs. Belle looked down at him, her soul fluttered with erotic passion. She wanted him, wanted him to kiss every part of her body; she wanted to feel his hot breath on her skin His kisses were inches away from her mound, then he went around and kissed the outside of her thigh. She twisted her body in an awkward position; his kisses began to quickly reach her left butt cheek. He entwined their fingers, as he bit a small spot on her ass, and licked over it; she smiled and hummed with pleasure. He looked up at her; their eyes met in a lust filled gaze. He gave her a seducing smirk, and almost tackled her when he planted a firm kiss on her wanting lips. He pinned her body down with his own; they were suffocating each other with their passion. Rumple broke the kiss, and placed one on her chin. He looked into her eyes, her hunger reflected in those beautiful blues. He entwined their fingers with her other hand, and pinned them down on the bed above her head. He kissed her tenderly; she smiled up at him, and whispered:

"Make love to me, Rumple."

He let go of her hand, and reached down between them; he positioned himself, then pushed inside her. She let out a shuttering gasp' and gripped his shoulders, as he slowly began to thrust. Small gasps erupted from her lips, along with his hard grunts; their hands gripped together, his pace began to pick up until he was pounding into her. Sweat dripped from their bodies, the headboard bashed repeatedly against the wall.

"Yes. Yes. Yes," screamed Belle over and over.

Rumple kissed her to muffle her screams, the noise threatened to wake the entire castle. He could feel his orgasm approaching fast; he slowed, gave her a few more intense thrusts, and released himself inside her. They both held each other tight, as Belle reached ecstasy with him. They lie still for a few moments, trying to let the wave of unbelievable passion wash over them. He lifted up, and kissed her sensually.

"God, I love you," he said breathlessly.

"I love you too," she said, as she kissed him passionately again.

He rolled over, and pulled her along with him; she rested her head on his chest, and wrapped her arm around his torso. No words were exchanged, none needed to be said. It was just the two of them in their own little world, and in this world they soon fell into a deep sleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

The next morning, Rumple stood alone on the shore dressed in his usual black leather pants and bronze dragon hide vest, his sword rested on his left hip, while his dagger rested on his right; he was waiting patiently. While the view was beautiful, he was here to do business. His nostrils flared at the sight of the sea witch, Ursula, emerging from the thrashing waves, her black tentacles moving wildly about her. Rumple took a few steps forward, as she slowly approached him, his hand rested on the hilt of his sword.

"Rumplestiltskin…. It has been quite a while. Awwwww… I thought you didn't like me anymore…. And yet here you are," she said with a sly smile.

"It isn't a question of like Ursula. You know why I'm here. The Lady of the Lake ratted you out. We know you gave her curse of the empty hearted."

"Are you here to arrest me or kill me?

"Neither. I'm here to give you a warning…. If you ever collaborate with someone who has the purpose of killing my family or me, I will return, and I will very slowly cut off every one of your tentacles, and drive my sword into your black heart. Are we understood?" he said coldly.

She gave him a stern look, but Rumple took it as an understanding. He gave her a taunting wink, turned on his heel, and began to walk back towards the woods. Ursula watched him disappear in his trademark cloud of purple smoke. She huffed and crawled back into the sea. The look of rage evident on her face; no man threatened her, not even the legendary Rumplestiltskin.

Belle sat with Alaek in the lush garden of her former home. There were so many plants, so many flowers; it looked like they were sitting amongst a rainbow. She always loved this garden, even when she was a little girl; her mother had created it. It was the only piece of her she had left.

"You okay?" asked Alaek.

Belle looked over at him, she blushed, as he smiled at her. She didn't realize she had been so lost in thought.

"Yes. Just thinking of my mother….. You aren't leaving again are you?"

"No. I think it's finally time I just found a home. If you and Rumple can put up with me," he said with a smirk.

Belle wrapped her arms around his neck, and hugged him tightly. He kissed her forehead, and rubbed her cheek.

"I have to go. Someone has to train the new recruits," he said, as he got up to leave.

"Alaek!" called Belle.

He stopped and turned to look at her.

"Thank you. For everything."

"What is family for?"

He shrugged and turned; Belle watched him walk back to the castle, and disappear around the corner. Snow approached her, and sat down, they admired the garden together.

"It's very beautiful. I wish Charming and I had a garden like this," said Snow.

"This was my mother's. I don't really remember that much, she died in child birth, but this garden embodies her in every way."

"I'm sorry about your mother," said Snow sadly.

"Thank you….. One day I hope to bring my own children here."

"Are you going to have any?" asked Snow with a twinge of excitement.

"Rumple and I plan to. We're just letting fate decide."

Snow looked at her fondly, then gently touched the old necklace given to her by Charming's mother. She untied it from around her neck, Belle looked at her curiously.

"Do you want to know for sure?" asked Snow.

Belle just shrugged.

"This necklace was given to me by David's mother. It will predict the sex of your first born child."

"Really?" asked Belle excitedly.

"Yes…. If it waves back and forth, it will be a boy…. Side to side, a girl," explained Snow, as she waved the necklace to show her.

"Okay."

"Give me your palm, and I will place it over you."

Belle did as she was told. She watched intensely, as Snow placed the charm over her palm. It was motionless, her stomach churned, she suddenly regretted agreeing to do this. She wanted kids more than anything; she loved Bae like he was her own, but she had dreamed of meeting the right man one day, and starting a family. She dreamed of watching little pieces of her and her true love running, playing, and laughing around her. Then as if her prayers had been answered, the necklace began to move.

"Lady Belle!" called a guard on the balcony of her father's room.

Belle turned, slightly angry with the guard for interrupting them.

"What is it?!"

"Your father is awake!"

Belle's eyes sparkled even more. She turned back to face Snow, not able to hide her excitement and utter joy. Snow returned her smile, and tied the necklace back around her neck.

"Come on. Let's go see him," said Snow, as she took Belle's arm.

"By the way, what did the charm say you were going to have?" asked Snow, as they walked through the garden.

Belle stopped, and looked at her with immense pride and joy. The look of a great mother. Belle simply hugged her tightly, and said through choked back tears:

"A boy."

End

**Thank you all for reading, and for all the lovely comments. Hope you all enjoyed this first book. The sequel, "Dark Waters" will be coming soon.**


End file.
